I never gave up on our love
by iPaanda
Summary: Axl Rose/Slash. Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que debió ser.
1. El comienzo de un final

-¡No voy a seguir con la misma discusión de nuevo - Axl sujetó su micrófono con fuerza y se dio media vuelta alejándose del de cabellos rizos -Ahora sigamos con el ensayo por favor- acercó el micrófono a sus labios -Steven- dijo volteando a verlo.

Steven comenzó a marcar el ritmo con el bombo de la batería e Izzy le siguió con la guitarra.

-¡Yesterday! There was so many things I was never told...- y Axl trató de olvidarse del asunto perdiéndose en la música, a veces Slash enserio que lo sacaba se sus casillas.

El moreno gruñó y le hizo compañía a Izzy en la guitarra,_ "Si crees que esto se va a quedar así estas muy equivocado Axl"_ pensó, cuando fue el turno de su solo se acercó al pelirrojo y enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario haciendo que su largo cabello rizado le cubriera la cara, el cuerpo de Axl se tensó en el acto, Slash siguió con su solo al tiempo que sacaba la lengua y la pasaba por el cuello pálido haciendo que el contrario se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-Slash- susurro tan bajo que a través del ruido solo el aludido pudo escucharle, sonrió de lado, depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello y se separó del mayor cuando su solo terminó.

-Idiota- dijo sintiéndose enrojecer con tan mínimo contacto.

oOoOo

Terminaron el ensayo al anochecer y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto del departamento en el que se encontraban, Axl entró a su cuarto y se fue quitando las botas de camino a su cama, se estiró bostezando y se tumbó sobre el colchón dispuesto a dormir...hasta que escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta, soltó un gruñido con la cara pegada a su almohada, solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Piensas abrirme o tendré que tirar abajo la puerta?-

-¡Vete! Quiero descansar- contestó sin levantarse.

-Bueno no me dejas opción- Axl escuchó pasos alejándose y luego corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Esta bien!- gritó incorporándose con rapidez -abriré, solo deja de hacer estupideces ¿Quieres?- escuchó una risita afuera al tiempo que quitaba el seguro y se dirigía de nuevo a su cama.

El pelinegro entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose al lado del mayor en la cama.

-Y bueno...- comenzó al ver que el pelirrojo no se inmutaba.

-¿Que haz venido a hacer?- le interrumpió Axl con tono irritado.

-Pues a hacerte algo de compañía- contestó curvando sus labios hacia arriba.

-No quiero tu compañía, gracias, ahora puedes irte- dijo señalando la puerta con una mano.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás tan molesto?- preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo bufó desviando su mirada.

-Y todavía preguntas- regresó su mirada a la contraria -Estoy harto de que quieras hacer de todo una discusión, de cada maldita e insignificante cosa-

-Sabes perfectamente que de lo que discuto no es para nada insignificante, es importante para mi- iba subiendo el tono de voz mientras hablaba -y siempre que toco el maldito tema ¡te pones igual!- terminó gritando.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides?- Axl estaba mortalmente serio.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo!- se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos -escucha- dijo bajando el tono de su voz -yo solo quiero que el mundo entero sepa la verdad...-

-Slash...- interrumpió el otro.

El menor puso un dedo en los labios contrarios haciéndolo callar.

-Quiero que todos sepan que las canciones que todos aman las he escrito yo...- su voz era suave, casi un susurro, se acercó entonces hasta pegar su frente con la de Axl -para ti- y entonces sustituyó el dedo que cubría los labios del pelirrojo por los suyos, le besó tan suave, tan delicadamente que el otro suspiró en el beso, pasó una de sus manos por las finas hebras del color del atardecer al tiempo que lo iba recostando en la cama sin separarse de su cuerpo, Axl enterró sus dedos en los rizos de Slash para así profundizar el beso.

Se besaron largo tiempo, labios devorándose, lenguas buscándose, caricias repartidas y corazones latiendo desbocados.

La ropa comenzaba a sobrar así que el menor fue bajando a besar el cuello níveo de su amante al tiempo que tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba acariciando la piel que dejaba desnuda, se separó de su garganta solo para quitar completamente la camiseta y deshacerse de la suya propia, bajó dejando besos por su pecho y entreteniéndose con los rosados pezones.

-Slash- gimió bajito haciendo sonreír al otro.

El moreno siguió bajando lamiendo desde el pecho hasta el vientre del pelirrojo haciéndole estremecer, le quitó el cinturón y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación antes de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones de cuero.

Axl jadeó alto el nombre del menor cuando éste pasó su boca por su miembro ya erecto por encima de sus bóxers y lo sintió bajándoselos con los dientes y tirándolos fuera de su cuerpo.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexy?- preguntó entre jadeos.

Slash soltó una pequeña risa y subió hasta el rostro contrario -Porque tu me provocas ser así- susurro en su oído y subió a sus labios para besarle con devoción, como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

El mayor soltó una maldición cuando el pelinegro comenzó a masturbarle, se removía debajo del cuerpo moreno.

-Slash...Slash...- gemía en el beso.

-Axl...- y dejó de masturbarle para llevar su mano a la entrada de Axl quien jadeó alto, introdujo un dedo moviéndolo en círculos mientras mordía y lamia su cuello, el mayor gemía descontrolado al sentir el segundo y posteriormente el tercer dedo.

-Vamos...Slash- jadeaba mientras sentía los dedos abandonarle.

Slash se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de Axl y puso su rostro a la altura del contrario, aparto el flequillo pelirrojo de la frente y le beso ahí al tiempo que se iba introduciendo en su cuerpo.

Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro cuando el moreno estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo a que Axl se acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras dejaba besos efímeros por toda su cara.

-¿Piensas moverte hoy?- sonrió de lado posando sus ojos en los de Slash, ambos rieron y el menor comenzó a besarle al tiempo que empezaba a envestir profundo.

Ambos jadeaban, gemían y gruñían en sintonía con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Slash llevó su mano a masturbar a Axl, no lo hizo ni cinco segundos antes de que el pelirrojo se corriera casi gritando su nombre y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arañaba la espalda de su amante, momentos después le siguió Slash gimiendo fuerte su nombre en su oído haciéndole disfrutar aún más su propio orgasmo.

El pelinegro se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Axl abrazándose a él.

-Te quiero- le susurro el mayor al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello enmarañado.

-Yo te quiero aún más- contestó Slash antes de tumbarse a su lado y atraerlo a su pecho en un cálido abrazo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo.

oOoOo

Axl entreabrió los ojos sintiendo que le besaban todo el rostro, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con Slash sonriendo enormemente.

-¡Buenos días!- y le pareció tanto a un niño emocionado por Navidad_ "adorable"_.

-¿A que se debe tan buen humor?- preguntó sonriendo también.

-A que amanecí con la persona más maravillosa y a la que más quiero en todo el jodido mundo- Axl rió ante la respuesta.

-Eres un niño- le dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios y acariciando su mejilla.

-Axl, quería saber...¿Que has pensado sobre lo de ayer?-preguntó mirándole un poco serio.

-Que ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida- respondió riendo y Slash hizo lo mismo.

-Me refiero a nuestra discusión, lo de anunciar nuestra relación-

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Slash, nuestro manager lo ha dejado claro, si lo hacemos se termina la banda- dijo con suavidad.

El moreno se alejó sentándose en la cama y viéndole enojado, soltó una risa irónica.

-Claro...¡Y como a ti te importa más la puta banda que lo que tenemos!- vociferó levantándose a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

-Slash...- el pelirrojo se incorporó y lo sujeto del brazo -tienes que entender, es por nosotros, por los chicos, por Guns n' Roses-

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo- dijo sacudiéndose la mano de Axl de su brazo, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta sin importarle que estuviera desnudo.

-¡Dude! Ponte algo de ropa- dijo Duff desde la sala, Slash gruño y se encaminó a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar.


	2. Y aquí comienza todo

**Primero que nada gracias por tu review ****Coraje1****, y pues prometo seguir con la historia esperando que sea de tu agrado :) **

**Besos, iPaanda.**

**...**

**Y aquí comienza todo.**

-Pff...estoy muerto- dijo el pelirrojo tirándose en el sillón.

-Puedes estar horas en un concierto o ensayando y ¿Te cansas con una simple audición?- Izzy tomó asiento junto a Axl.

-Porque eso es algo que me gusta hacer, pero escuchar todo el día a tíos estúpidos que se creen estrellas de Rock es otra cosa- dijo subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

Los chicos de Guns n' Roses llevaban desde la mañana oyendo a aspirantes a miembros de la banda, Axl creyó que seria sencillo, un guitarrista y un baterista, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, claro, no se esperaba que su manager Alan Niven reclutara a por lo menos veinte de ellos y todos a excepción de uno, sin talento.

-Pero no puedes negar que hemos tomado una buena decisión al escoger a Steven, el chico es bueno- dijo Izzy tratando de recordar el apellido del nuevo miembro.

-No, no te lo niego, es bueno, ahora solo nos falta un guitarrista para estar completos- tomó la revista _"Rolling Stone"_ de la mesa y comenzó a hojearla.

-Es extraño, estaba casi seguro de que un tío que conozco llegaría a la audición- acotó recordando al hombre, era un conocido suyo, Izzy lo había escuchado tocar en repetidas ocasiones, la primera de ellas en un viejo bar que a él le gustaba frecuentar, le sorprendía de sobremanera que aun no formara parte de una banda así que lo citó a la audición pero nunca apareció._ "Memoria hija de perra"_ se dijo mentalmente al no recordar el nombre del tipo.

Axl estaba a punto de preguntar quien cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta del enorme departamento de los Guns, ambos compartieron una mirada de duda antes de que Izzy se levantara para abrir la puerta.

_"Stan, Sasha, ese nombre ni siquiera es de tío perra"_ maldijo a su memoria mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_ "Sam...Slam"_.

-¡Slash!- se acordó al verlo.

-¡Hey Izzy!- contestó el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creí que no vendrías, vamos pasa- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que Slash entrara.

-Se me hizo algo tarde, lo siento-

El hombre de rizos barrió todo el lugar con su vista, era sumamente lujoso, no se esperaba menos, las paredes eran de un blanco impecable, habían cuadros con distintos tipos de paisajes y otros más de bandas reconocidas, había también un candelabro colgando del techo, en el centro estaba una enorme sala blanca con una mesa de centro negra al igual que la alfombra bajo esta, todo demasiado limpio para tratarse de una banda de Rock, siguió con su escrutinio y fue entonces cuando le vio.

Axl se encontraba de espaldas a ellos parado frente al televisor mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo bueno para ver, su largo cabello rojo caía sobre su espalda y llevaba puestos unos pantalones y una camiseta que se cernían muy bien a su figura y sus brazos dejaban ver lo nívea que era su piel.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó sin voltear a ver.

-¡Wow! Eres hermosa- dijo Slash dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Ambos, Izzy y Axl voltearon a ver a Slash, Izzy con sorpresa primero y luego con algo de miedo cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Axl.

-¡Espero por tu bien que no me hayas llamado mujer idiota!- y si se pudiera matar con una mirada, Slash ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

El de cabello rizado se dio entonces cuenta de su error, Axl no era una mujer pero sin duda era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez había visto, se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que aunque le miraban con desprecio seguían siendo los más bellos.

-Quise decir hermoso...eres hermoso- dijo sin pensar.

-¡Que demonios!- su rostro ya estaba rojo de tan enfadado que estaba -Izzy ¡¿Quien es este imbécil?!- vociferó dirigiéndola una mirada acusadora.

-Su nombre es Slash, vino a audicionar- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues las audiciones terminaron, puedes irte- y se giró de nuevo al televisor ignorando al chico.

-No lo creo- Alan Niven entró en la habitación causando que todos se voltearan a verle -Lo he escuchado y es increíble, Slash se queda en la banda.-

-¡Hell Yeah!- festejó Slash ignorando la ira de Axl y la Sorpresa de Izzy.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio Alan ¡Me llamó mujer y...hermoso!-

-Pues si te cortaras esas greñas no pasarían cosas así- dijo ganándose risas de Slash e Izzy y un bufido de Axl -Ahora descansa Slash, mañana iremos por tus cosas y te explicaré los términos para estar en la banda y hacer todo legal, hay un cuarto vacío al fondo a la derecha- se dirigió a la salida -Ah, y bienvenido a la banda- dijo antes de salir.

-Esto es inaudito- Axl fue a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo.

-Que humor...- dijo Slash viendo como Izzy solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- contestó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro -Bienvenido a Guns n'Roses Slash- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo -Mejor descansa, mañana conocerás a los demás miembros de la banda, hay de todo en el refrigerador por si quieres cenar, si necesitas algo llámame, mi cuarto es ese- señaló la puerta detrás de él -Descansa hermano- y con eso se encaminó a su habitación.

-Gracias Izzy, hasta mañana- contestó con una sonrisa.

Slash fue a la habitación que Alan le asignó y se asombró al ver que era igual de lujosa que el resto del departamento, incluso tenía una pequeña sala dentro, y una enorme cama que se veía demasiado apetecible así que no dudó ni dos segundos para tumbarse boca arriba en ella.

-Entre a la banda...- se dijo en un susurro sin poder creerlo aun, se imaginó como sería su vida desde ese momento, los enormes escenarios, las personas gritando su nombre, las firmas de autógrafos, esperaba realmente que tuviera ese éxito, pensó también en lo que sería la convivencia con sus compañeros, al único que conocía era a Izzy y le parecía un chico muy amable y de Axl ya había escuchado, aunque no de su terrible genio.

-Bueno...le dije mujer, creo que tiene algo de razón, es su culpa por ser tan bello- se sorprendió pensando en las finas facciones de Axl, en su piel que era blanca como la nieve, su cabello que parecía realmente suave y esos ojos de un verde jade que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera, incluyéndole, Slash no era gay y nunca se había fijado en otro hombre hasta ese momento así que se lo retribuyó al hecho de que Axl era tan hermoso como una mujer.

Con esos pensamientos que lo confundían cayó rendido en un profundo sueño.


	3. El reencuentro

-Slash...Slash- Izzy llevaba tocando la puerta de la habitación del nuevo integrante del grupo por lo menos 5 minutos sin obtener respuesta del otro lado _"Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado"_ pensó y acrecentó la fuerza de los golpes -¡Slash, despierta hombre!-

Al otro lado de la puerta, Slash se removió entre las sábanas al tiempo que abría los ojos -¿Que demonios...?- pregunto con voz ronca por el sueño,se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y observó a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando de pronto, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior -¡Entre a la banda!-

-¡Por fin despiertas tío!- escuchó unos pasos acercándose y al segundo siguiente vio a Slash frente a él.

-Lo lamento, estaba cansado- se disculpó frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Izzy entró como remolino en el cuarto del moreno -Alístate, Alan vendrá por ti en hora y media para arreglar los asuntos legales de tu ingreso a Guns n' Roses y para ir por tus cosas, toma...- dijo dándole unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra de los _"Ramones"_ -ponte esto, te esperaremos en el comedor para desayunar juntos y que conozcas a los miembros restantes de la banda, no tardes- le sonrío al tiempo que salía de la misma manera en la que entró.

Slash obedeció y se dispuso a ducharse, se maravilló al ver que al igual que todo lo demás, el baño era enorme y de acabados elegantes, alejó las inmensas ganas que tenía de sumergirse en el jacuzzy, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante tal pensamiento, de verdad deseaba que su estadía en la banda fuera larga, se bañó entonces y se puso la ropa que Stradlin le dió, se secó el cabello y lo sacudio hasta que sus rizos se _"acomodaron"_ justo como a él le gustaba, arregló su cama y salió en dirección al comedor.

Al llegar vio a Izzy sentado en la mesa con una revista que no supo identificar en sus manos y un plato con hotcakes cubiertos de miel frente a él, sintió su estómago rugir.

-Hey, ese es tu lugar- señaló a su lado, en donde estaba servido un plato igual al de Stradlin.

-Gracias, ¿Y los demás?- preguntó buscándolos con la vista.

Su respuesta fue contestada por unas risas provenientes de la cocina que se iban acrecentando.

-¡Dude! No puedo creer que digas eso de Jimi Hendrix- un chico salió de la cocina con un plato en sus manos y riendo a carcajadas, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba más allá de los hombros, era alto, jodidamente alto y de facciones aniñadas, que al reír se acentuaban todavía mas.

-Sabes que es cierto...- _"Esa voz"_ pensó Slash al escuchar al otro chico que venía detrás del otro rubio.

-¿Slashy?- el rubio de menor estatura se quedó de pie frente a la mesa.

-¡Steve!- Slash se levantó de la mesa mientras el alto e Izzy los observaban confundidos viendo como ambos hombres se abrazaban.

-No puedo creer q...-

-¿Se conocen?- interrumpió Izzy

-Si, eramos c...-

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?- fue el turno del otro chico para interrumpir.

-Desde la adolescencia- contestó Slash sonriendo en dirección a Steven.

_"El entonces pequeño Steve se encontraba patinando en la calle de los viejos suburbios en donde vivía, pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, quería distraerse un rato de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_Pocas horas antes había escuchado desde su cuarto a sus padres discutir...de nuevo, los escuchó gritarse e insultarse sentado detrás de la puerta de su habitación y recordó todas aquellas historias que los chicos de su escuela contaban, las comidas en familia, las salidas al cine con sus respectivos padres, y muchas otras que hablaban sobre lo cariñosos que éstos eran con ellos, Steve quería eso, una familia normal, poder platicar con sus padres sobre la escuela, sus amigos, o lo que fuera, reír con ellos mientras veían algún programa en la televisión, ir juntos a escoger un cachorro que les hiciera cmpañía, quería simplemente que sus padres le escucharan, que se dieran cuenta del daño que le hacían con sus estúpidas peleas, por eso esa misma tarde tomó su vieja tabla de skate y su copia de llaves de la casa y salió dando un portazo._

_Pasadas las once de la noche decidió que era tiempo de regresar, la hora no le importó, a esas alturas su padre seguramente estaría perdido en algún bar de mala muerte y su madre estaría fuera de casa, seguramente con otro hombre._

_-¿Porqué no simplemente se separan?- se preguntó en un susurro, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del chico en bicicleta que cruzaba frente a él, no hasta que chocó con él y cayó de frente usando sus brazos para proteger su rostro del suelo, lo que le dejó unas feas raspaduras._

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó el chico con el que chocó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse._

_-Auch...- se acarició los brazos y levantó la vista para observar al de la bicicleta, el chico se veía preocupado, de ojos pardos y mirada profunda, tanto que Steve se quedó prendado de ella unos segundos -Y-yo, estoy bien, no es nada...- desvió su vista del chico y agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche porque no pudiera ver el sonrojo que le había causado._

_-No luce como "nada", vamos déjame ver eso- tomó los brazos del rubio y los analizó, Steve aprovechó no tener los ojos ajenos puestos en los suyos y vovió a observarle, su cabello era rizado y alborotado casi llegándole a los hombros, su piel era de un color tostado que resaltaba a la luz de las farolas, lo vio sonreír sin apartar la mirada de las raspaduras de sus brazos, una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas y dientes tan blancos que se podría decir que brillaban, en menos de cinco minutos el rubio sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo -no es serio, pero aun así deberiamos curarte-._

_-En mi casa tengo un botiquín, me haré cargo en cuanto llegue- contestó soltándose del agarre del moreno y tomando su patineta del suelo -Gracias.-_

_Antes de poder dar un solo paso, el otro chico lo tomo de un hombro para detenerlo -espera, puedo acompañarte si quieres- y sonrío de nuevo mostrando sus hoyuelos._

_-Yo...¿n-no es algo tarde para que estés fuera de casa?- preguntó sintiendo arder la piel en donde el moreno tenía su mano -quiero decir, tus padres...¿No se molestarán?-_

_-Nah, fueron al autocinema a ver una película de la que mamá lleva hablando semanas- soltó una pequeña risa -así que tardarán un par de horas más- clavó sus ojos de nuevo en los de Steve, que se quedó sin habla un par de segundos._

_-Oh, pues si es así, vamos- dijo rascándose la nuca algo incómodo por como el oto chico le hacía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad -soy Steve, por cierto-._

_-Saul, aunque todos los que me conocen me dicen Slashy, puedes llamarme asi si quieres- y Steve se estaba volviendo loco porque aquello que vio no pudo ser un guiño de ojo ¿Cierto?_

_Aquella noche, la luna fue testigo del comienzo de una gran amistad, esa misma noche en donde el pequeño Slash curó con ternura las heridas de su nuevo amigo bajo la mirada encantada de éste, la misma noche en que Steve le enseñó al otro unos acordes en su vieja guitarra, aquella noche en la que Slash se vio de frente a su destino, descubriendo el amor que tenía por las seis cuerdas, ninguno era consiente de que en un futuro, el pequeño Steve se convertiría en un baterista de talento innato y Slashy en un apasionado guitarrista, ambos integrantes de una de las más afamadas bandas de Rock de todos los tiempos: Guns n' Roses."_

-¡Wow! Es increíble que se reencontraran justo aqui- el más alto reflejaba pura emoción en sus facciones aniñadas.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿No?- dijo Izzy, que parecía igual de asombrado.

-Y que lo digas- contestó Steven.

-Y ¿Porque se separaron?- preguntó el rubio llevándose un trozo de sus hot cakes a la boca.

-Habíamos formado una banda,_ "Road Crew"_ peró simplemente no funcionó, así que los integrantes nos disolvimos, Slash y yo decidimos que tomaríamos nuestros propios caminos, recibí una llamada de Niven para venir a audicionar y pues...aquí estamos- imitó al otro rubio y siguió comiendo.

-Si, supongo que el destino hizo de las suyas, ahora no se como soportaré tener que verlo diario de nuevo- dijo Slash haciendo un fingido gesto de disgusto con lo que todos rieron.

-Como si no me hubieses extrañado idiota-

-Bueno, pues me alegró de que se hayan reencontrado, por cierto este chico de aqui- dijo Izzy al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros del alto, atrayéndolo hacia él -es nuestro pequeño Duff-

-¡Dude! No se si no te has dado cuenta, pero de pequeño no tengo nada- dijo inocentemente.

-Oh vamos Duff, nadie quiere saber eso- bromeó Adler.

-¡No me refería a eso!- McKagan se puso tan rojo que se ganó las risas de sus compañeros.

Y así siguieron el desayuno, entre bromas y anécdotas de cada uno de ellos, encajaban tan bien unos con otros que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, Slash no podía estar más feliz, haría lo que más amaba en compañía de aquellos con los que pronto formaría una fuerte amistad, se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo y en unas cuantas horas sería miembro legal de la banda, aun asi había algo que le consternaba, por lo que desviando su atención de las bromas que compartían sus compañeros, paseó su vista por todo el lugar buscando algo, o más bien a alguien, más especificamente, buscándolo a él.

-No esta aquí- escuchó decir a Izzy.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién no está aquí?- preguntó Duff extrañado.

-Axl- contestó el pelinegro.

-Oh...¿En dónde está?- cuestionó el moreno.

-Está trabajando en una canción en el cuarto de ensayos-

Lo que fuera que iba a decir Slash se vio interrumpido por Alan Niven que iba entrando en ese momento, Slash comenzaba a creer que siempre sería así, Niven apareciendo de la nada y sin avisar.

-Hey chicos-

-Hey- contestaron al unísono.

Alan se acercó a la mesa leyendo un periódico que tenía en sus manos y tomando un hot cake del plato del centro.

-Nos vamos ya Slah- dijo con la boca llena -nos vemos luego chicos-

-Nos vemos- contestaron de nuevo juntos.

Slash se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, se despidió de los chicos y siguió a Niven, todo con un solo pensamiento encima, **_"Necesito volver a ver a Axl Rose"_**.


	4. Confusión

Cinco horas, cinco jodidas horas escuchando a Niven y a otros tipos de los cuales no recuerda sus nombres, hablar de cosas que él simplemente no entendía, cinco horas leyendo y firmando contratos que parecían interminables, pero sobre todo, cinco horas pensando en_ "él"_, en que estaría haciendo, a que se refería Izzy con lo que le había dicho en la mañana.

-¿Que se siente ser legalmente inegrante de Guns n' Roses eh?- preguntó el manager desviando un segundo la mirada del camino para sonreírle.

Slash apartó la mirada de la ventanilla de la camioneta para devolver el gesto, de pronto demasiado entusiasmado.

-Aun no me lo creo, es simplemente...wow- dijo sin encontrar un adjetivo que describiera lo que sentía en esos momentos, Niven rió en respuesta acomodándose su eterno sombrero vaquero.

-Felicidades chico- quitó una mano del volante y como si de un niño se tratara, revolvió el cabello del menor.

-Gracias, enserio gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, por cierto espero que estés con ánimos de festejar- Slash se limitó a observarlo con duda -los chicos seguro han armado algo grande-.

-Alan, yo siempre estoy de ánimos cuando se trata de fiestas- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Quince minutos después se encontraban afuera de la residencia en de los Guns, las luces estaban encendidas y_ "(I can't get no) Satisfaction" _de los_ "Rolling Stones"_ se escuchaba proveniente del lugar, al entrar Slash se quedó perdido en la vista, habían más personas de las que creyó que podrían caber en aquel penthouse, por supuesto el no reconoció a nadie de ellos así que se dispuso a buscar a los demás miembros de la banda avanzando entre la multitud, habían chicos y chicas por igual, bebiendo, gritando, bailando, fumando, besándose e incluso vio a más de una pareja tocándose por encima de la ropa descaradamente, antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando una mujer se colgó de sus hombros.

-Hola guapo- y se abalanzó sobre los labios de un atónito Slash que abrió la boca en sorpresa recibiendo el amargo sabor del alcohol en la lengua de la extraña.

-Hmmpmdk- dijo tratando de apartarla de él.

-¿Q-que pasa...n-no te gusta?- preguntó la chica buscando de nuevo los labios del hombre que había puesto las manos en sus hombros para no dejar que se le acercara.

-Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que estoy ocupado-

-¡Hey man!- y Slash agradeció que Izzy apareciera -Wow, no se ve bien- rió divertido tomando a la chica y sentándola en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Tío! Gracias al cielo- dijo dando un suspiro aliviado.

-Te ves algo perturbado- mencionó divertido de ver la expresión del menor -creo que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas-

-No es para nada como en las que he estado antes- vio de nuevo a su alrededor, Stradlin pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros morenos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- dijo mientras le arrebataba una bebida a un chico que pasaba frente a ellos.

-Si...por cierto ¿En donde están los demás?-_ "¿En donde está Axl?"_

-Hmmm, Duff y Steven están en el jardín trasero tomando hasta morir, o al menos eso hacían hasta hace unos minutos- dijo riendo -y Axl sigue en el cuarto de ensayos componiendo-

-Ya veo, y ¿En donde está el cuarto de ensayos?- preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-En el sótano, pero si yo fuera tú no molestaría a Axl mientras compone, lo pone de malas-_ "¿Y que no?"_ pensó el menor.

-Solo echaré un vistazo rápido- se deshizo del brazo de Izzy dispuesto a irse.

-No digas que no te advertí- rió Stradlin -no tardes, recuerda que ésta es tu fiesta- dijo mientras se alejaba perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Slash bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, había un pasillo con una alfombra roja que terminaba en una gran habitación del mismo color adornada con franjas doradas y con posters de leyendas del rock situados en las paredes y enmarcados como si fueran anuncios de películas, al frente se encontraban dos puertas enormes, entró en la izquierda y se encontró con -¡Una sala de cine! No puede ser cierto- habían enormes sillones de piel negros situados en tres filas frente a una enorme pantalla de proyección, no dudó dos segundos y se tiró sobre uno de ellos estirándose todo lo que pudo sobre él -tengo que ver_ "Terminator"_ aquí...o porno- se rió de sus propias palabras, recordó de pronto porque estaba ahí y se levantó para salir de la habitación

Se dirigió de pronto nervioso hacia la otra puerta y se detuvo frente a ella, por alguna razón sus manos temblaban con anticipación, el pensar que al cruzar aquella puerta se encontraría de nuevo con esos ojos que usurpaban sus pensamientos continuamente, dio un largo suspiro y llevó su mano a girar el pomo de la puerta.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Axl frente a un enorme piano de cola negro, sus manos se movían con delicadeza sobre las teclas, tanto que parecía que sus dedos danzaban sobre éstas, vestía unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, su cabello estaba suelto y su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos cerrados, tocaba una dulce melodía que Slash pudo reconocer, no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio recargado en el marco de la puerta observando como el chico pelirrojo estaba perdido en la canción, concentrado en el vaivén de sus manos y moviendo su cuerpo con sutileza al ritmo de aquella encantadora balada, Axl tocó el último acorde con fuerza para darle fin a la majestuosa interpretación y se quedó cabizbajo aun sin abrir los ojos, Slash no pudo soportar más, necesitaba volver a verlos.

-Love Story de Beethoven- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, Axl entonces se incorporó de golpe por la sorpresa -no pareces de los que escuchan música clásica-

-Soy muchas cosas que no parezco- dijo sorprendiéndose de que Slash supiera el título de la canción -¿Tu que haces aquí?- preguntó de mala gana.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, Izzy me contó que teníamos un cuarto de ensayo así que decidí echar un vistazo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros aun recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y no te dijo que lo estaba ocupando? Necesito concentrarme, estoy componiendo- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno...se supone que somos una banda, deberías dejar que te ayudaramos con eso- se separó de la puerta y dio unos pasos en dirección al pelirrojo.

-No puedo, Alan me pidió hacer esto solo- de pronto se sentía vulnerable mientras el moreno se acercaba más a él, no sabía que era pero algo en el otro chico lo hacía sentir extraño.

Slash se detuvo cuando solo un metro se interponía entre ellos, entonces observó sus ojos asombrado, no eran como la primera vez que los vió, a esa distancía podía ver con claridad que el azul también se encontraba en ellos, un azul tan claro e hipnotizante en el que pensó que se podria haber quedado prendado toda una vida, no lo hizo porque no quería incomodar de nuevo a Axl como lo había echo cuando se conocieron, quería arreglar las cosas y simpatizar con él.

-Bueno, aun así podríamos-_ "podría"_ - hacerte compañía-

-Te lo agradezco pero no la necesito, me concentro mejor solo- se sentó de nuevo en el banquillo frente al piano y tomó una libreta de música que se encontraba sobre éste para empezar a hojearlo, el de ojos pardos bajó la mirada al suelo y asintío con la cabeza.

-Bien, solo vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención, suerte con tu canción- sonrió con un deje melancólico y se dio media vuelta, Axl lo observó caminar hacia la salida sintiéndose como una mierda de persona al tiempo que daba un suspiro derrotado.

-Espera...- Slash se detuvo frente a la puerta de espaldas a Axl y sonrió victorioso.

-¿Que?- preguntó con la mejor voz dolida que pudo externar.

-Yo...lo lamento- Axl nunca pedía disculpas, era un hombre sumamente orgulloso, por eso se preguntaba nuevamente que tenía el chico frente a él que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera -no debí tratarte así, es solo que estoy bajo mucho stress-

Slash se dio la vuelta para encararlo y regresó sus pasos para estar de nuevo cerca del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, aun así deberías relajarte un poco-

-Lo sé- dijo soltando un bufido -en fin, si quieres acompañarme limítate a hacerlo en silencio- se volvió a acomodar frente al piano y con una pluma comenzó a hacer garabatos en la libreta intercalados con acordes en el instrumento tratando de encontrar una melodía adecuada, el moreno no dudó y se sentó a su lado haciendo que Axl se tensara.

Hasta ese momento fue que Slash le dió un escrutino a la habitación, estaba pintada en tonos blancos, negros y grises, había una enorme tarima con algunos instrumentos acomodados en bases sobre ésta, en una de las paredes se encontraban dos bajos, en una esquina estaba un set de batería que pudo identificar como_ "Yamaha Rock Tour Custom"_, en el lado contrario a donde estaba ubicado el piano había una serie de guitarras eléctricas acomodadas en tres niveles, ESP, Ibanez, Rickenbacher, y entonces su mirada se detuvo en una _"Gibson Les Paul"_ color ocre con bordes negros y una correa negra con estoperoles, quería tomarla entre sus manos y tocar, seguramente sonaría estupendo pero también seguramente Axl se molestaría asi que se quedó quieto observandola.

El de ojos multicolor levantó su vista de la libreta y vio como Slash se debatía internamente por si tomar el instrumento o no, sonrió divertido pues parecía un niño.

-Puedes tomarla- y supo que había hecho bien al ver el brillo de emoción pintado en los ojos pardos.

-¿Hablas enserio?- el tono de voz que utilizó y su mirada suplicante hicieron reír al pelirrojo.

-Anda tío, tómala- Slash no esperó mas, se levantó y caminó hasta la guitarra, la quitó de su base y se acomodó la correa, conectó el buffer que estaba a un lado y enchufó la Gibson, pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas para verificar la afinación y el volúmen y comenzó a tocar, Axl abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar _"Same Old Song and Dance"_ de _"Aerosmith"_ perfectamente interpretada.

-Vaya de verdad es bueno- dijo bajo.

-¡Hombre esto es genial!- los pensamientos de Axl acerca de que Slash le recordaba un crio se acrecentaron y una calidez extraña le recorrió el pecho al verlo sonreír de esa manera, otro tipo de calor le recorrió el cuerpo al fijarse en como el moreno movía las caderas al cambiar acordes fue entonces que apartó su mirada sonrojado _"¿Que demonios me pasa?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Cuanto llevas de tu canción?- preguntó repentinamente dejando de tocar, dejo la guitarra en su base y fue hasta donde estaba el otro hombre.

-No mucho...- se rascó la nuca incomodo -casi nada-.

-¿Puedo escuchar lo que llevas?- preguntó con ojos expectantes.

-Claro, solo no critiques ¿esta bien?-

-Lo prometo- contestó todo sonrisas.

Axl carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y regresó unas paginas en la libreta, las leyó y tomó aire.

-She's got a smile that it seems to me- comenzó a cantar bajito y en un tono agudo -reminds me of chilhood memories- y se detuvo frotándose el rostro en señal de frutración, unas ganas increíbles de seguir escuchándolo inundaron a Slash, su voz le parecía de lo mas hermosa y se imagino como sonaría gimiendo su nombre, tan pronto como la idea llegó a su cabeza la hizo desaparecer, ¿Porque demonios se imaginaba ese tipo de cosas? Seguido de aquel pensamiento vino uno que lo puso un tanto melancólico, a quien se refería con aquella canción.

-Es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora...- dijo con una sonrisa dudosa y el moreno agradeció que lo sacara de sus cavilaciones.

-Oye. No esta nada mal- trató de animarlo -y...¿En quien esta inspirada la canción?- preguntó con fingido desinterés. Axl bufó.

-Erin Everly- ¿Porque se sentía tan desilusionado? A él no le gustaba Axl ¿cierto?

-Oh...ya veo-

-Alan quiere que yo le escriba esta canción, ella y yo estamos algo así como metidos en una falsa relación- dijo soltando una risa irónica -claro que ella no lo sabe-.

No sabe porque, o tal vez si, pero aquellas palabras lo aliviaron un poco, se sentó junto a Axl y puso sus ojos sobre los jade.

-Tal vez no debería meterme pero ¿Porque lo haces?-

-El padre de Erin, Don Everly-

-¡¿De los _"Everly Brothers"_?!- le interrumió el pelinegro.

-Si, ese mismo, él mantiene una buena relación conmigo y la banda, dijo que nos ayudaría a darnos a conocer, se encargará de que toquemos en los lugares más famosos de América-.

-Y ¿Que problema hay con eso? No entiendo- dijo apenado.

-Erin está enamorada de mí...- contestó bajando su mirada a sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Ya entiendo...tal vez deberías hablar con ella- dijo posando una mano en el hombro contrario haciendo que Axl se estremeciera.

-Ya es tarde para eso- subió de nuevo su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrón, ambos se quedaron en silencio observandose, Slash se acercó un poco mas al tiempo que la respiración de Axl se aceleraba -en fin, deberíamos subir, después de todo la fiesta es por tí- dijo incorporándose con suma rapidez, Slash suspiró y se levantó también.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó señalando la puerta con su pulgar.

-Claro, te alcanzó en un minuto- contestó sonriéndole.

En cuanto el moreno salió de la habitación Axl se sentó de nuevo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y suspirando, ¿Que le había pasado con la cercanía de ese hombre?

Slash por su lado no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras _"Ya es tarde para eso"_ preguntándose a que se refería Axl.


	5. Rindiéndose

**Coraje1, gracias por tus Reviews, me hacen reír un montón :D me alegro de que la historia sea de tu agrado, y te agradezco también a ti por la constancia de tus reviews :) un beso de tu amiga iPaanda.  
**

El primero en despertar fue Duff, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba sobre un sillón inflable en la piscina, le tomó dos segundos procesar la información, para cuando lo logró se incorporó de golpe haciendo que el sillón se diera la vuelta y cayera al agua llena de espuma de jabón, nadó hasta la orilla y se arrastró fuera de la alberca.

-Joder...- jadeó tumbado boca abajo en la orilla tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Vaya que si-

Duff levantó su frente del suelo para buscar al dueño de aquella voz, tirado a pocos metros de él estaba Steven, llevaba puestos unicamente unos boxers que estaban poco más abajo de sus caderas dejando ver una fina línea de vello rubio que hizo tragar en seco al alto, Adler estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y rodeado de botellas de cerveza y tequila.

El lugar no estaba mejor que ellos, se podría decir que la mitad del agua de la piscina estaba regada fuera de ésta y había espuma por todos lados, personas de las que McKagan ni siquiera se acuerda estaban tumbadas por todo el patio, varias de ellas desnudas, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar igual que Steven y subió su mirada entrecerrando los ojos por la molesta luz del sol, vio ropa colgada en los cables de luz y sobre el techo esta seguro que estaba una motocicleta de las que vio estacionadas frente a la residencia la noche anterior.

-¿Que demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó levantandose hasta quedar sobre sus codos para ver a su rubio compañero.

-No tengo idea...-contestó Adler al tiempo que se acomodaba igual que Duff haciendo que varias botellas cayeran -pero si no lo recordamos seguro estuvo de puta madre- terminó riendose, el más alto rió también y se incorporó por completo sosteniéndose la frente con una mano.

-Fuck...-

-¿Estás bien?- Steven trató de levantarse también pero sus pies se enredaron y cayó sobre sus palmas y rodillas, McKagan se acercó a él cuando el mareo se le pasó y le ofreció una mano -No vuelvo a beber asi- dijo mientras dejaba que el otro rubio lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Si...seguro- rió el alto -quiero ver que cumplas eso cuando...- se interrumpió por el jadeo que soltó cuando su compañero se lanzó sobre él colgándose de sus hombros -pesas eh- dijo posando sus manos sobre la cintura ajena.

-Creo que aun no puedo mantenerme en pie- contestó sonriéndole -¿Me cargas?- preguntó poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir y joder si Duff se quedó perdido en aquellos ojos lo que parecieron minutos.

-Dude, seguro aun estás ebrio- y ¿Cómo iba a negarle algo si ponía esa mirada? Lo levantó del suelo y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho sosteniéndolo de las piernas.

-¡Man! No me refería a esto, ¿es que no puedes ser más delicado? Siento que todo me da vueltas- trató de safarse del agarre pero se rindió al ver que no podría con el gigante así que decidió dejarse llevar.

-No seas nenaza Stevie- se burló.

-Tío, ese es nombre de chica- se quejó por el mote.

-Ese es el punto...- rió cuando recibió un ligero rodillazo en el abdomen.

Duff deslizó la puerta de cristal que separaba el patio trasero del interior de la casa y corrió las cortinas para entrar, el escenario era todavía peor que el de la piscina, realmente parecía que se había llevado a cabo una orgía, habían chicos y chicas tirados en la sala por todo el suelo y los muebles y hasta en el comedor encima de la mesa, había una sustancia biscosa regada por todos lados que McKagan sinceramente no quiso identificar, vidrios de botellas rotas se encontraban exparcidos junto con colillas de cigarros por igual.

-¡Puto Sol!- Gritó Izzy acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala debajo del cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, ambos rubios rieron mientras Duff dejaba a su compañero en el suelo cuidando que no pisara algún vidrio, la mujer sobre el pelinegro se removió haciendo unos sonidos de molestia, Stradlin se incorporó y la fémina cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado -Umm, lo siento- dijo frotándose la frente

-Jo-der...- exclamó al ver a su alrederor.

-Si...nosotros tampoco recordamos nada- habló Steven.

-¿Asi de bueno estuvo?- Izzy soltó una risa asombrada ganándose que Duff pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves Duffie? No soy el único que piensa así- dijo dándole un ligero codazo al alto.

-¿En donde están Slash y Axl?- preguntó McKagan barriendo la habitación con la vista buscando a sus compañeros.

-Aquí- escucharón contestar a Slash desde la esquina de la habitación, estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre algo o alguién, su rizado y enmarañado cabello caía sobre su rostro y tenía puestos solo unos pantalones de cuero.

-Hazte a un lado gorila- se removió el cuerpo debajo de Slash tratando de quitárselo de encima, el moreno se levantó refunfuñando y se volteó a sus compañeros.

-¡Oh Dude! ¡Súbete la cremallera!- exclamó Duff cuando vio que Slash tenia los pantalones abajo de la cadera y con el cierre abajo dejando ver gran parte del vello que cubría su pelvis, el moreno bajó su mirada para observarse y llevó una de sus manos a rascarse antes de subir el cierre y abotonarse el pantalón, los tres chicos levantados se carcajearon.

-Parece que ustedes dos tuvieron una noche...- Izzy se acarició la barbilla en un ademán de estar pensando -interesante- rió.

-Jódete- dijo Axl aún tumbado y sin abrir los ojos mientras le levantaba el dedo medio de la mano -No se como terminó esa bestia sobre mí- dijo levantándose hasta quedar sentado entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Bestia? ¿Así de bien estuve anoche cariño?- preguntó ganándose la risa de los demás integrantes de la banda y el sonrojo de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Jódete tu también- contestó soltando una risa y levantándose por completo -quisieras...-

-Tal vez...- retó Slash alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-Idiota- el de ojos multicolores lo observó con advertencia.

-Eso no dijiste anoche- continuó el moreno sin perder su expresión. Los demás pasaban la mirada de Axl a Slash esperando el momento para interrumpirles antes de que comenzaran una pelea.

-¡¿Pero que cojones pasó aquí?!- Steven,Izzy y Duff soltaron un suspiro aliviados al ver a Niven en el marco de la puerta, Axl y Slash desviaron su atención uno del otro y se situaron al lado de sus compañeros-Ustedes si que saben divertirse ¿No?- bromeó el manager.

-Hey Alan, creíamos que te quedarías toda la noche- dijoStradlin.

-Tenía cosas que hacer, dormir por ejemplo-

-Olvidaba que los años comienzan a hacer estragos en ti- se burló el rubio mas alto haciendo reír a los demás músicos.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo pequeño Duff?-

El ambiente se había relajado con las bromas y con Alan correteando a Duff por toda la sala, tanto que Axl apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Slash haciendo que con tan simple toque éste se estremeciera.

-Bueno- dijo deteniéndose sosteniéndose de las rodillas y con la respiración acelerada -seguro tienen hambre así que ¿Porque no salimos a desayunar? Yo invito- se acercó a la salida después de escuchar un "¡Woohoo!" en coro -llamaré a alguien que se encargue de todo esto- dijo señalando el desastre que estaba hecha la penthouse de los Guns -tienen quince minutos, los espero afuera- y salió despidiendose como siempre, acomodando su sombrero vaquero.

Los chicos celebraban como niños mientras tomaban dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones, Slash caminando con cuidado de no pisar ningún cristal, sustancia o persona, los cuartos de ambos rubios y Axl se encontraban subiendo las escaleras así que éstos a excepción del pelirrojo comenzaron a subir, el pelinegro se detuvo antes de abrir su puerta mirando extrañado a su mejor amigo cuando se percató de que se había quedado inmóvil con los brazos cruzados y viendo en dirección al cuarto de Slash .

-¿No vienes?-

-No...tengo que terminar de componer la canción- contestó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo extraño, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro contrario.

-Si, todo está perfecto, es solo...tu sabes, todo ese asunto de Erin- contestó bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Hey, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras- colocó sus dedos en la barbilla de Axl para hacer que levantara la mirada, lo cierto es que el chico le provocaba ternura, eran amigos desde la infancia y veía al pelirrojo como el hermano que nunca tuvo -sea lo que sea que decidas, tienes mi completo apoyo-.

-Lo se, gracias Iz- le sonrió pequeño.

-No agradezcas ¿seguro que no quieres venir?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-No, de verdad tengo que avanzar con la composición o no terminaré nunca-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos después- apretó el hombro del ojiazul y entró a su habitación.

Axl se dirigió con pasos perezosos hacía el cuarto de ensayo, fue hacía el pequeño armario que tenía ahí y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, anteriormente aquella habitación era usada como una recámara mas asi que contaba con regadera y jacuzzi en el baño, al igual que los demás cuartos de aquella vivienda, se tomó su tiempo duchándose, sintiendo como la calidez del agua le inundaba y le hacía por momentos olvidar todos los asuntos que tenía encima, comenzó a enjabnar su cuerpo con lentitud y se imaginó las manos de Erin recorriéndole entero como tantas veces habían hecho, dio un suspiro frustrado y siguió tratando de imaginarse que esas caricias se sentirían bien, de pronto su mente quitó aquellas manos y la sustituyó por otras mas grandes y que lo sostenían con firmeza paseándose por todo su torso y pecho haciéndole suspirar de gusto, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que esas manos que había imaginado no podían ser otras que las de Slash.

-No no no...-se dijo en un susurro -¿que demonios te pasa Axl?- cerró toda la llave de agua caliente y abrió toda la de fria -yo no siento nada por otro hombre, y menos por _"ese"_ hombre- terminó de bañarse y se cambió tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de su moreno compañero.

Se sentó frente al piano y tomo su libreta y una pluma para seguir escribiendo,_ "__She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of chilhood memories"_ era todo lo que llevaba por ahora, se frotó las sienes con los dedos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, cerró los ojos y recordó su infancia y como le encantaba estar al aire libre todo el día, corriendo por el jardín sin ninguna preocupación, sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a escribir_ "__where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky"_ dejó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas y empezó a tocar notas en el piano que pudieran acompañar a la letra, hacía anotaciones en la libreta y volvía a tocar, la melodía era dulce, demasiado para su gusto pero era lo que Alan y la disquera habían pedido, una balada.

Tenía lista entonces la primera estrofa:

_"__She´s got a smile that it seems to me__  
__reminds me of chilhood memories__  
__where everything__  
__was as fresh as the bright blue sky."_

-No está tan mal- se animó.

Pensó que aquella canción era para Erin así que trató de inspirarse con ella, de encontrar algo en esa mujer que lo provocara para componer la siguiente estrofa, se imaginó su sonrisa, era bella pero no le provocaba ninguna sensación, se imaginó sus ojos, sus pómulos, su cabello y las bellas curvas que adornaban su cuerpo , aun así nada le venía a la mente, todo era sustituído por aquel hombre cuyo nombre no quería pensar, se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba con ese chico, apenas le conocía y ya abarcaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, el sonido de su voz y de su risa, su enmarañado cabello que parecía mas un nido que otra cosa, rió con aquella comparación, recordó sus expresiones , le recordaba tanto a un chiquillo, lleno de inocencia, ajeno a cualquier mierda de la que estaba lleno el mundo y lo hacía sentirse igual cuando se perdía en aquellos pardos ojos, como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparse, fue entonces que todo le llegó de pronto, tomó su libreta y escribió.

-Now and then when I see her face, She takes me away to that special place- dijo bajito mientras anotaba -and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry- aquello era cierto, Axl sentía que si seguía extraviándose así en aquella mirada solo terminaría lastimandose, suspiró, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar lo que llevaba de la canción desde el principio, cantó fuerte, descargando todos sus sentimientos con su eterna compañera, la música, cantó como sólo el sabía, con esos tonos a los que nadie podía igualar, se abandonó en la letra y los acordes del piano de manera apasionada y terminó de igual forma mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos presionando las teclas del último acorde tocado en el instrumento...hasta que escuchó unos ligeros aplausos.

-Eso estuvo increíble Axl- le dijo Slash todo sonrisas haciendo que se ruborizara.

-¿Porque no estás con los demás?- dijo desviando su rostro de la vista del moreno para que no notara el calor en sus mejillas.

-Me han dicho que no irías así que decidí quedarme y hacerte compañía- y al igual que el día anterior, tomó asiento en el banquillo del piano al lado de Axl quien inconcientemente se recorrió para hacerle espacio.

-No tenías porque-

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero se acrecentara -veo que has avanzado con la canción, te ha quedado increíble-

-Gracias, las palabras han llegado solas- mintió pues sabía que el causante de toda su inspiración se encontraba frente a él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo -aun así, me falta otra parte de la canción-

-Puedo ayudarte- se ofreció, pero con esa sonrisa parecía mas bien una súplica. El mayor sonrió también.

-Claro, me vendría bien-

-Veamos- tomó la libreta de las piernas de Axl y se quedó pensativo analizando la letra, el otro chico le observó y detalló sus facciones, sus cejas, su nariz, sus pómulos y su barbilla, si ya había decidido que dejaría que su mente le invadiera con imágenes de Slash, prefería que lo hiciera con lujo de detalle -necesita un coro- dijo subiendo su mirada, Axl desvió la suya rápidamente para no verse atrapado escudriñando el rostro ajeno.

-Oh...si, no tengo idea de que poner-

-Algo original, diferente a todos esos coros aburridos de las baladas- Axl soltó una carcajada y Slash se deleitó con el sonido de ésta, podría decirle que ese hubiera sido el mejor coro de la historia, su risa, pero lo omitió, seguramente se ganaría un buen golpe.

-Algo no tan largo- acordó Axl.

-En la canción hablas de una chica-_ "Aja, claro..."_ pensó el ojiazul -mas específicamente, tu chica- enfatizó el_ "tu"_.

-Ella no es mi chica...-se excusó sin saber porque lo hacía, solo sabía que no quería que Slash pensará en él y Erin como una pareja.

-Como sea, pero de eso habla la canción asi que hay que centrarnos en eso, ¿como describirías a la persona de la que estuvieras enamorado en una sola palabra?- preguntó pensativo, el pelirrojo buscó la palabra adecuada,_ "atractivo...atento...divertido..."_

-Dulce, Sweet- dijo en el momento en que la palabra pasó por su mente, Slash era dulce, como ninguna chica había sido con él, no las culpaba, su carácter las ahuyentaba.

-¿My Sweet girl?-preguntó el de ojos pardos tratando de enlazar las palabras correctas para formar el coro.

-My Sweet Child- contestó, Slash no era una chica, y aunque las demás partes de la composición hablaban de una_ "ella"_ el quería que en el corazón de la canción se quedará intacto el recuerdo de aquel hombre, o más bien chiquillo _"child"_.

-Sweet child of mine- dijo Slash tronando sus dedos por la ocurrencia -Suena bien ¿No?-

-Oh, oh, oh, Sweet child o' mine- cantó Axl mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, Sweet love of mine- siguió Slash imitando el tono del ojiverde haciéndolo reír.

-Ahora solo nos falta la segunda parte-

-Estoy inspirado, no tardaremos- presumió el menor

-Ya veremos que tan bueno eres componiendo-

-She's got eyes of the bluest skies- cantó tocando en el piano las mismas notas que antes había escuchado tocar a Axl -As if they thought of rain-

-Los ojos de ella no son azules-_ "Tus ojos no son azules"_.

Slash volteó a verle y sonrío de medio lado sin dejar de tocar.

-Los tuyos si...- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo sus mejillas arder y después bajo la mirada a sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-I hate to look into those eyes- Slash dejó el instrumento y se giró sobre el banquillo hasta quedar de frente a Axl, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla contraria e hizo que la mirada contraria se encontrara con la suya, entonces susurró -And see an ounce of pain-.

-Yo creo que...- el mayor se levantó apartandose del toque de Slash y dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación -debería irme, tengo cosas que...- se vio interrumpido cuando el moreno se levantó también y lo atrajo a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de la cintura con un brazo, el pelirrojo se quedó atónito, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero le encantaba el contacto con el chico, el menor subió su mano libre y acomodó un mechón del rojizo cabello detrás de la oreja de su dueño.

-Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place- pegó su frente a la contraria y cerró los ojos, Axl hizo lo mismo y se concentró en la respiración de Slash -Where as a child I'd hide- movió su rostro y acarició con su nariz la nívea mejilla y le susurro aun mas despacio al oído -And pray for the thunder, and the rain, to quietly pass me by- volvió a colocar su rostro frente al de Axl haciendo que sus narices se tocaran y sus labios quedaran a una distancia casi nula, una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Oh...oh...oh Sweet child o' mine- y le besó, no lo pensó, solo actuó, hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios, fue un beso suave, un simple contacto, fue Axl quien comenzó a mover sus labios para profundizar el beso, ambos se deshicieron en ese momento de sus prejuicios, de sus miedos, de sus dudas, de todo, en ese instante eran solo ellos, el cuerpo de Axl apresado por el brazo de Slash, las manos de Axl enterradas en su largo y rizado cabello, la boca del pelirrojo abriéndose en una muda invitación a la lengua ajena, Slash adentrándose aun mas en aquella cavidad, deshizo su abrazo solo para poder pasear sus manos con libertad por la espalda del ojiazul por debajo de la camiseta de éste, Axl gimió en el beso al sentir el toque de aquellas manos con su piel desnuda y volvió el beso mas feroz, mas hambriento y mas húmedo mientras bajaba sus manos al pecho de Slash.

-¡Axl!- ambos hombres se separaron al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la puerta -¿Estas aquí amor?-

-Joder, es Erin-


	6. La excepción a la regla

**Una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, tuve unos asuntillos personales pero aquí lo dejo.**

**Un besito iPaanda.**

Erin entró en la habitación sin tocar y los dos chicos dentro de ella se separaron como si quemaran.

-Erin ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Axl tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tenía tiempo libre y decidí pasar a verte, creí que te daría gusto- contestó con un adorable puchero.

-Yo no he dicho que no me da gusto...-

-Bueno, creo que aquí sobro- interrumpió Slash con tono molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No, espera- le detuvó el pelirrojo sintiéndose azorado por su rápida reacción -no tienes porque marcharte- continuó dándole una sonrisa tímida a la que el moreno respondió con otra, Erin pasó sus ojos de uno al otro de los hombres confundida por como ambos la habían dejado fuera de su _"concurso"_ de miradas.

-¡Hola!- se interpuso la joven entre ambos chicos estirando su mano hacía el de cabello rizado -Soy Erin Everly-

-Oh...- ambos gunners desconectaron sus miradas y las posaron sobre Erin -un gusto, soy Slash- se presentó apretando con delicadeza la mano que se le ofrecía.

-Amor ¿Porque no me habías presentado antes a tu amigo?- la castaña se abrazó de uno de los brazos de su _"novio"_, gesto que hizo al moreno fruncir el ceño y resoplar.

-Porque hace poco que entró como nuevo miembro de la banda- contestó Axl

-Ya veo, pues felicidades Slash- le sonrío.

-Gracias Erin-

-¿Y que hacían aquí? Veo que los demás chicos no están, me ha abierto una mucama- preguntó la chica dirigiéndose al ojiverde.

-Axl se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a ensayar las canciones que yo no sé- contestó el moreno con una fingida sonrisa.

-Si, tu sabes, para que se ponga al día- reiteró Rose.

-Claro, así que estás ocupado...- Erin bajó su mirada al suelo.

-No no, de hecho yo ya estaba por irme, no te preocupes, fue un placer Erin- Slash le dio una última mirada al pelirrojo y caminó hasta abandonar la habitación, esta vez Axl no pudo detenerle.

Slash camino por todo el largo pasillo y subió las escaleras con pasos agigantados, sentía que necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de ese hombre, entró a su cuarto y lo cerró de un portazo, se tiró en la cama boca arriba y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó en un susurro -Yo no puedo sentir nada por Axl- su mente en ese momento le lanzó imágenes del ojiazul y del beso que no hace mucho compartió con él, rememoró el sentir de esos labios sobre los suyos, la suavidad de su piel, aquellos sonidos que aquel inocente contacto podía arrebatarle, debe admitir que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, nunca antes un beso le robó completamente el aliento ni lo dejó temblando de pies a cabeza con ganas de no separarse jamás; aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, que si bien no era de una mujer, se sentía tan delicado que le provocaba tocarle con la mayor sutileza posible y a la vez con la mas inmensa fiereza, quería recorrerle el cuerpo entero y arrancarle mas de esos jadeos y gemidos que ahora sabe, lo vuelven loco.

Y tal vez no fuera a reconocerlo ahora, pero sí, estaba celoso, celoso de saber que aquellos ojos no le pertenecían, que aquella sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba no era para él, y si bien tampoco era para Erin como le había aclarado Axl, no le hacía sentir mejor, el quería poseerlo completo, que cada gesto del pelirrojo fuera exclusivamente para él, y es gracioso porque el no conocía los celos, era una persona completamente liberal con sus parejas y ahora sentía arder su pecho a causa de ellos, y vamos que apenas conocía a ese hombre, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, Axl sería su perdición.

Perdido en todo el remolino de emociones que lo embarcaban, se quedó dormido.

XXXXXX

Lo despertaron los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, abrió perezosamente los ojos sintiendo la molesta luz del foco que iluminaba el espacio así que cruzó sus brazos sobre su frente, cubriendo su vista.

-Slash...- la voz fuera sonaba indecisa -¿Puedo pasar?-

-No- contestó con voz ronca por el sueño -estoy dormido-.

-Vamos, no seas infantil- abrió la puerta haciendo que el moreno maldijera por no haber puesto el pestillo.

-Dije que no, estoy cansado- escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a su cama y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-Será rápido, sólo quiero que hablemos- el pelirrojo se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Slash.

-¿Hablar de que? No tenemos nada de que hablar- contestó de mala gana, estaba siendo injusto, lo sabe, porque Axl no tenía la culpa de que le hiciera sentir todo aquello tan confuso.

-He venido en buen plan a aclarar las cosas pero veo que es imposible hablar contigo- el ojiazul se levantó de la cama para irse, Slash entonces se incorporó con rapidez hasta quedar sentado e hizo un gesto de dolor por la punzada en la cabeza que le dio ante el brusco movimiento.

-¿Aclarar que?- preguntó alzando la voz -¿Que fue un error? ¿Que nada debió pasar entre los dos?- Axl se quedó parado en donde estaba dándole la espalda -¡¿Que soy un idiota por siquiera creer que me corresponderías?!- terminó gritando.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encararlo con los puños cerrados y sonrojado por la rabia que sentía, le clavó una fría mirada al moreno.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso imbécil!- empuñó la camiseta de Slash y acercó su rostro -¡Te dejé claro desde un principio que yo no quería a Erin!- su voz era pura furia -¡Y ni siquiera sé porque lo hice!- desvió sus ojos de los ajenos y aflojó su agarre -Es solo... no lo sé- terminó casi en un susurro.

Slash que no se había movido un ápice escuchando a Axl no lo soportó mas y sin pensarlo tomó con desición el rojizo cabello entre sus dedos arrebatando un jadeo sorprendido de su compañero.

-Eres un idiota- y entonces hizo al mayor agachar su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron

Se besaron con rabia, con dientes y lenguas chocando por igual, el de cabello rizado bajo ambas manos hasta los muslos contrarios y atrajo el cuerpo del ojiazul hasta sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, bajo mordiéndole la mandibula hasta llegar al níveo cuello y comenzó a pasar su lengua por él, Axl echó la cabeza hacía atrás para darle más espacio, mordió con fuerza haciendolo jadear y con la satisfacción de saber que quedarían marcas como evidencia, el moreno recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo contrario hasta llegar a la espalda baja, tomo la camiseta de los bordes y la deslizó fuera del cuerpo frente a él, se deleitó unos segundos con la vista de aquella blanquecina piel y se relamió los labios, Axl no se quedó atrás y se deshizo también de la camiseta que cubría el marcado torso de su amante, jaló el rizado cabello hacia atrás y volvió a devorar la boca ajena.

Slash se levantó de la cama sosteniéndo de los muslos al pelirrojo sin dejar de besarlo, se dio vuelta hasta quedar él de frenta hacía la cama y apoyó una rodilla en ésta para dejar a Axl acostado, no perdió segundo alguno y se acomodó entre sus piernas, bajo desde su rostro depositando besos y pequeñas mordidas por toda la piel por donde pasaba, llegó a los tostados pezones y se llevó uno a la boca mientras el otro lo apresaba con sus dedos, Axl dejó escapar un gemido, no sabía que aquella área de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible, enterró los dedos en la larga y negra cabellera y se abandonó a las nuevas sensaciones, el moreno abandonó los ya erectos pezones y continuó bajando con su lengua por el estómago y vientre de su compañero hasta que chocó con el borde de los pantalones, los desabrochó y bajo el cierre para luego deslizarlos por las piernas del pelirrojo hasta que la prenda estuvo completamente fuera, hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior y se levantó al borde de la cama para poder contemplar la imágen, Axl recostado en la cama completamente desnudo y ruborizado con su pecho subiendo y bajando con velocidad, sus labios entreabiertos y ligeramente hinchados por los besos, su largo cabello cayendo por todas partes y sus ojos jade llenos de brillo y expectantes, nunca ningún ser le pareció tan bello.

-Eres hermoso- le dijo desde donde estaba, de pie en el borde de la cama, Axl se llevó los brazos a cubrir su rostro, sentía que se sonrojaba todavía mas si era posible.

-Idiota, los hombres no somos hermosos- contestó sonriéndo.

-Tu lo eres- llevó sus manos a su pantalón y se deshizo de él hasta quedar solo en bóxers -Hey, vamos mírame- le alentó.

El mayor se descubrió el rostro para encontrarse con Slash que delizaba la última prenda que lo cubría con lentitud, tiene que aceptar que se veía glorioso, con todos esos músculos marcándose mientras se agachaba para sacárse el bóxer, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho ante aquella vista, nunca se había fijado en otro hombre pero Slash le parecía sumamente apetecible.

El de cabello rizado volvió a subirse a la cama trepando hasta llegar al rostro de Axl, ambos jadearon al sentirse piel contra piel y comenzaron a besarse, esta vez suave y con ternura, Slash se separó y lo observó desde arriba clavando sus pardos ojos en los cielo y subió su mano a acariciar con dos dedos los labios del pelirrojo hasta dejarlos posados en su labio inferior, Axl entendió y abrió su boca para darle paso a aquellos dedos, pasó su lengua por ellos para ensalivarlos sin dejar de ver los ojos del pelinegro.

Slash sacó los dedos de la boca contraria y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del mayor, apoyó una de sus manos al lado del rostro de su compañero y bajo su mano hasta la entrada del ojiazul quien soltó un jadeo, acarició la superficie y comenzó a introducir un dedo.

-Slash- jadeó al sentir aquella extraña intromisión.

-Tranquilo, está bien- le tranquilizó el menor besando su frente, Axl cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el segundo dedo entrando y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente -está bien- repitió Slash aunque esta vez parecía que se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

Sacó ambos dedos del cuerpo de Axl al tiempo que besaba su frente con ternura, depositó un efímero beso en sus labios y clavó su mirada en la contraria al tiempo que dirigía su miembro a la entrada del pelirrojo, ambos soltaron un gemido con el primer contacto, Slash entró lento esforzándose por no enfundarse de una sola embestida, se sentía cálido y estrecho _"jodidamente estrecho"_ pensó, Axl por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los brazos morenos con sus manos para distraerse del dolor que sentía, era extraño, no era insoportable pero Slash no era para nada pequeño, aquella conclusión lo hizo perder toda la calma que había conseguido.

-Para, para- dijo asustado tratando de empujar el cuerpo del moreno, Slash usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se detuvó apretando las sábanas a los lados del rostro de Axl.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó a duras penas.

-No...no voy a poder Slash, tu...- tartamudeaba el pelirrojo evitando la mirada ajena, el menor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla contraria y le observó con ternura.

-Vamos, mírame a los ojos- esperó hasta que Axl respiró hondo y conectó su vista con la suya entonces comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar -lo haremos bien-

-Es solo, que nunca había estado antes con otro hombre, eres el primero- dijo sintiendose azorado, el de cabello rizado sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo ante esas palabras.

-Tu también eres el primer hombre para mí, aprenderemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó con voz dulce.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y Slash se acercó a besarle lento en los labios al tiempo que continuaba su camino en el interior de Axl, ambos gimieron en el beso cuando estuvieron completamente conectados, el moreno volvió a salir con delicadeza y entró de nuevo creando un ritmo acompasado y suave.

El ojiverde perdió toda la sensación de dolor y fue sustituída por puro placer con cada embestida, comenzó a jadear y se abrazó del cuello de su compañero, Slash dio una embestida epecialmente profunda que hizo a su miembro chocar con la próstata de Axl quien gimió alto.

-Eso...¿Que?...hazlo, hazlo de nuevo- pidió entre jadeos.

El moreno se acomodó para direccionarse hacía donde había golpeado y comenzó a embestir con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad, el pelirrojo empezó a removerse a causa del extremo placer.

-Slash...Slash- gemía como un mantra el nombre de su amante que respondía jadeando el nombre del pelirrojo.

Las embestidas subieron de tono con ambos hombres abandonados en el deseo y placer que el otro le provocaba, pronto sintieron el calor del preorgasmo recorrerles el vientre, fue Axl que con un largo gemido terminó primero manchando su vientre y pecho sin siquiera haberse tocado gimiendo el nombre del menor, el golpe del orgasmo arrasó por un momento con todas sus capacidades y contrajo entonces sus paredes internas estrechándo aun mas a Slash, el moreno dio unas últimas embestidas sin soportar más la aprehensión en su miembro y se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo aun dentro del cuerpo de Axl.

Cuando hubieron recuperado su ritmo cardiovascular normal, enfocaron sus miradas en la contraria expresando todo lo que sentían y se besaron de nuevo, el moreno salió con suma delicadeza del blanquecino cuerpo dejando rastro de la evidencia de su orgasmo y se acostó en la cama atrayendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacía él en un abrazo, Axl se acomodó en el tostado pecho y sonrió mientras dibujaba formas sin sentido en el torso de Slash.

-Tal vez sea pronto para esto pero...- dijo acariciando el lacio cabello -te quiero- terminó de decir depositando un beso en la coronilla de Axl.

-Es extraño pero yo también te quiero- contestó el mayor.

-¿Que pasará con Erin?- el ojiazul bufó con la pregunta.

-Te quiero a tí, no a ella, ahora no pensemos en eso- Slash sonrió grande dejando ver sus hoyuelos al escuchar la respuesta.

-Me parece bien, oye...-

-¿Mmm?- preguntó adormilado.

-Te ves aun más hermoso cuando estas al borde del orgasmo- Axl sintió su rostro arder.

-¡Idiota! Te he dicho ya que no me llames así- contestó y ambos rieron -ahora durmamos-.

-Descansa hermoso- dijo Slash bostezando.

Axl no contestó mas, solo sonrió y se dejo vencer por el sueño en los brazos de aquel hombre, lo había aceptado ya, lo quería y adoraba todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Slash nunca había sido celoso con nadie, Axl no dejaba nunca que nadie viera a través de él, ninguno de los dos se había fijado antes en otro hombre, y ninguno tampoco se había sentido tan bien en compañía de alguien mas, es por eso que para ambos, ellos son..._la excepción a la regla._


	7. ¿Dudas?

Primero que nada Coraje1 no se si ya te he dicho que me encantan tus comentarios, pero lo haré de nuevo...¡Me encantan tus reviews! hahaha

Otra cosita, debido a que trabajo los sábados decidí que subiré los capítulos todos los domingos en la mañana, espero no sea inconveniente :)

Besos iPaanda

* * *

Cuando Axl despertó esa misma tarde se escabulló de los brazos de su nuevo amante que se encontraba sumergido en un profundo sueño, le costó mil demonios abandonar el calor de aquel cuerpo pero aun no se sentía capaz de poder explicar esa situación ante Duff, Steven y Alan, además necesitaba pensar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, vaya, lo de la mejor sesión de sexo de toda su vida lo tenía bien claro, pero ¿Que pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Que dirán sus compañeros acerca de todo el asunto? Y la no menos importante ¿Que pasará con su "relación" con Erin?

Se encontraba sumido en esas cavilaciones cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse seguida de risas y voces.

-No cabe duda que a CC le faltan unos cuantos tornillos, ese tío no es normal- reconoció la voz de Steven seguido de más risas.

-Y que decir de...¡Axl!- vociferó Izzy al verlo detrás de la barra de la cantina situada a un costado de la sala -Te has perdido de un día de locos-.

-Hey chicos- contestó sonriéndo -puedo notarlo, creí que llegarían temprano-

-Es que no sabes con quienes nos encontramos- contestó Duff mientras se sentaba sobre la barra y balanceaba sus pies que habían quedado en el aire.

-¡A los jodidos tíos de Poison!- Steven casi saltaba de la emoción haciendo reír a sus compañeros, Axl volteó a ver a Izzy con una ceja alzada, divertido.

-Steven no los conocía- Stradlin se encogió de hombros -hasta les pidió sus autógrafos- rodeó la barra para quedar al lado de Axl y bebió un trago del vaso con Wiskhey que éste se había servido antes de que el resto de los gunners llegará.

-Oh vamos, no todos los días te topas con grandes del rock- se defendió Adler cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero que a Duff le pareció de lo mas adorable.

-Pues los verás muy seguido por aquí, en especial a ellos, a Bret le cae muy bien Axl- bromeó el más alto alargando el "muy".

-Jodido crío- espetó Axl.

-También a Sebastian Bach, Steven Tyler, Bono- continuó McKagan contando con los dedos de su mano –Eddie Vedder, Anthony Kiedis- el pelirrojo empujó a Duff de la barra mientras todos reían.

-Estúpido gigantón- dijo Axl entre risas.

-Pero ya enserio, recuerdas aquella fiesta cuando Bret te cantó "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" frente a todos- Izzy trataba de no reírse al contar la anécdota.

-Bret estaba ebrio entonces...-se excusó Rose.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan adorable-

Los integrantes de la banda voltearon con rapidez para encontrarse con Slash que los veía desde la puerta de su cuarto con el cabello mas enmarañado de lo normal, la ropa desacomodada y frotándose los ojos.

-Alguien tuvo una tarde ajetreada- dijo Steven después del escrutino.

-Si, algo así- Slash caminó hasta llegar a la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquillos junto a sus compañeros.

-No soy adorable idiota- dijo Axl tratando de desviar el tema y dándole una mirada de advertencia al moreno.

-Para mi si-

-Slash...- el tono de Axl no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Por cierto, Bret preguntó por ti- fue Izzy quien interrumpió antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a discutir.

-Si, nos invitó al concierto que van a dar para MTV Unplugged el sábado- apoyó Duff.

-Iremos ¿Cierto?- era más una súplica por parte de Adler.

-Si, iremos- Axl reodeó la barra y caminó en dirección a las escaleras -Izzy ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó ignorando la mirada extrañada de Slash.

-Claro, vamos- contestó el pelinegro caminando hacía él.

-Y ustedes...deberían ensayar un poco, Duff, muéstrales las canciones que no sepan ¿De acuerdo?- se giro y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Si señor- McKagan se incorporó con rapidez y saludo haciendo imitación de un soldado.

Steven se giró para interrogar con la mirada a Slash pero éste solo se encogió de hombros.

-Los alcanzamos en un rato chicos- avisó Stradlin y siguió a su pelirrojo amigo al estudio en donde siempre hablaban con Alan y los de la disquera acerca de asuntos importantes, aunque se sabía también que ese y el cuarto de ensayo eran los favoritos de Axl Rose para pensar y componer.

Cuando estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada con pestillo Izzy setiró en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala que había ahí, colocó ambos brazos en el respaldo y subió las piernas a la mesa de centro.

-¿Y bien?- Axl se sentó en el sillón frente a él -¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó expectante.

El pelirrojo se llevo las manos a frotar su rostro con frustración ¿Cómo demonios le iba a contar aquello a su mejor amigo?

-Bueno...verás- comenzó dubitativo.

-¿Es sobre Erin?-

-No- se apresuró a negar -es sobre Slash-

-Axl vamos, no empieces de nuevo con que no quieres que forme parte de la banda...-

-Izzy-

-...es un buen chico y un guitarrista escepcional...-

-Izzy...-

-...Alan está mas que contento de que sea parte de los guns y Duff y Steven...-

-¡Izzy!- gritó Axl al verse completamente ignorado, el otro hombre cortó su discurso -yo no he dicho nada de eso-

-Oh...¿Entonces que?- Izzy no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera estar perturbando a Axl, porque ciertamente el no lo llamaba para hablar a solas a menos que se tratara de algo sumamente importante.

-Él y yo...tu sabes- trataba de no ver a los ojos a su amigo debido al fuerte rubor que pintaba sus mejillas.

-Él y tu ¿Que?- preguntó buscando la mirada contraria -¿Se pelearon?-

-No...- Axl abría y cerraba la boca sin saber como decir aquello -¡Izzy!- se sintió frustrado por no lograr que su amigo comprendiera.

-¡¿Que?!- comenzó a desesperarse -¿Discutieron, compusieron juntos, se acostaron?- dijo aquello último en broma pero Axl se puso tenso al escucharlo y lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo -¡¿Tuviste sexo con Slash?!- cambió con velocidad su posición bajando las piernas de la mesa para acercarse más al pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate idiota que no te han escuchado en Somalia!-

-Te acostaste con Slash...-repitió con la mirada perdida tratando de asimilar la nueva información.

-Yo...yo no se que pasó- Axl tenía la vista en sus manos y jugaba entrelazando sus dedos -no se que es lo que me pasa con él Izzy-

-No se que decirte...- Izzy se rascó lanuca tratando de pensar como podría ayudar a su mejor amigo con aquella situación -empecemos por el principio...¿Eres gay?-

-¡No!- se exaltó el pelirrojo -claro que no, tu sabes bien lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres-

-¿Bisexual entonces?-

-No...bueno, no lo sé- trató de acordarse si alguna vez se había fijado en otro hombre -No, solo me he sentido atraído por él- dijo "él" porque aun no quería reconocerlo tan abiertamente...aun.

-Hmm- el pelinegro se acarició la barbilla -¿Tu le quieres?-

-Si...no, esto es demasiado confuso para mí Izzy- Axl enterró su rostro en sus manos -no se que hacer...-

Stradlin se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Hey...tranquilo, está bien- el ojiverde cerró con más fuerza al recordar que esas mismas palabras salieron de los labios de Slash pocas horas atrás.

-Tengo que terminar con todo esto Izzy, no puedo seguir así, no puedo dejar que esto crezca aun más- Izzy lo abrazó a su pecho.

-Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, y pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, estaré ahí para ti- dijo mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera pelirroja.

-Gracias Izzy...no se que haría sin ti...-

-Morir...- el pelinegro sonrío con orgullo al escuchar la pequeña risa que soltó su amigo.

-Jódete- ambos rieron.

XxxXx

Los días pasaron entre ensayos y visitas de Niven, Axl seguía con su plan de terminar con lo que sea que hubiese empezado con Slash, estaba seguro de eso, claro que lo estaba, solo que no tenía el valor para hacerlo y menos cuando se encontraba a solas en alguna habitación o pasillo o lo que sea con Slash y éste lo arrinconaba contra lo que encontrara y le comía la boca a besos internando su lengua hasta la garganta del pelirrojo, metía una rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas y paseaba sus manos por todos lados hasta que escuchaba pasos o voces aproximandose a ellos, porque Axl quería detenerlo, por supuesto que queria, porque claro está que no se derretía en los fuertes brazos del moreno, y que el aire no le faltaba cuando el de cabello rizado no estaba a su alrededor, o que su cuerpo no reaccionaba con suma velocidad ante el contacto con Slash, nada de eso ¿Cierto?

El sábado llegó y los Guns fueron al concierto de Poison como invitados, tocaron unas cuantas canciones para abrir paso a sus compañeros y al terminar todos fueron a la residencia de Bret, que más bien era de todos los integrantes de Poison, bebieron, fumaron, bromearon, bailaron, cantaron, rieron y demás. Steven no paraba de preguntarle a Rikki Rockett sobre sus técnicas para la batería, Bobby Dall y Duff por su lado hablaban del "glissando" en el bajo, Slash y CC se encontraban en una batalla de guitarras de aire por ver quien se movía con mas estilo, Izzy, Axl y Bret se debatían por escoger quien tenía la mejor voz entre Steven Tyler y Freddie Mercury. Slash cada que podía le lanzaba miradas provocativas a Axl que éste pasaba de largo.

Entre plática y plática el de cabello rizado tomó asiento al lado del pelirrojo y de manera casual puso una mano sobre su rodilla, acto del que nadie se percató, Axl se sobresaltó con el mínimo toque y recordó que debía parar "eso" lo mas pronto posible, fue por eso que se levantó con el pretexto de ir al baño, el de abajo estaba ocupado así que decidió ir al que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, conocía bien aquella residencia pues los chicos de Poison y ellos se llevaban de maravilla. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. "Jodido Slash" pensó.

-Ahora no- espetó volteándose para encararlo.

-Hey calma, no planeaba hacer nada...que no quisieras- Bret alzó una ceja de manera sugestiva.

-Oh...eres tu- y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse decepcionado al no encontrarse con Slash.

-¿Esperabas a alguien acaso?- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-No, solo iba al baño, en todo caso ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es mi casa ¿recuerdas?- bromeó al tiempo que se acercaba a Axl -y bueno, quería asegurarme de que nada te pasará en el camino- su voz se había hecho de pronto más grave y suave.

-Estoy bien gracias-

-Lo sé, siempre has estado más que bien- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el doble sentido de las palabras de Michaels,eso y que ahora lo tenía respirando en su cuello.

-Bret porfavor...creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto- trató de alejarse pero el ojiazul lo sostuvó de la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres esto Axl?- comenzó a subir del cuello al rostro del ojiverde acariciándo la piel con su nariz.

Bret clavó sus profundos ojos azúles en los de Axl y se acercó poco a poco para por si el pelirrojo buscaba detenerlo...pero eso no pasó.

El rubio se deshizo de la distancia sobrante y juntó sus labios con los contrarios, Axl no lo detuvo, no lo hizo porque necesitaba saber que pasaba con él, saber que tan cierto era aquello de que solo Slash podía hacerlo sentir que perdía el suelo, por eso le devolvió el beso a Bret, por eso pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno y enterró los dedos en el rubio cabello mientras esas manos, que nada tenían que ver con las de aquel hombre de piel tostada, se paseaban por sus caderas y cintura. El beso subió de intensidad, la respiración de Bret se aceleró y su cuerpo reaccionó a su exitación, por otro lado Axl no pudo sentir nada, por más que lo intentaba.

Michaels pegó a Rose en la pared y comenzó a devorar su cuello, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin él quererlo pensó en Slash y en aquellas veces en que el moreno parecía recrearse en su nívea piel, fue un error pues eso hizo que soltara un gemido, gemido que despertó aun mas el deseo de Bret que a éste punto tenía los ojos totalmente oscurecidos.

-Te gusta ¿cierto?- dijo con voz lasciva Bret.

El rubio subió a los labios de Axl de nuevo y le besó, se separó un poco y lo hizo girarse hasta tener el pecho y la mejilla derecha contra la pared y comenzó a dejar besos y mordidas por su nuca mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Axl se hubiera separado si su mente no le hubiera bombardeado con imágenes de aquellas manos que lo llevaban al delirio y esa voz que tanto le provocaba, absolutamente todo le llevaba a pensar en...

-¡Slash!- vociferó al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos parado al borde de las escaleras y observándoles con expresión indecifrable.


	8. ¿Que será de ti, que será de mí?

**Coraje1** me sonrojas con tus comentarios caray! haha eres una halagadora :D enserio gracias por seguir esta historia y pues veamos como se sigue desarrollando. Besos iPaanda.

* * *

_Slash se acercó con pasos seguros y bruscos a los dos hombres que estaban en el pasillo, tomó con decisión la camiseta de Bret entre su puño y lo acercó a su rostro "lárgate" le espetó en un tono que prometía que si no hacía caso a sus palabras las cosas no saldrían bien, lo soltó con un empujón tirándolo al suelo y a nada estuvo de gruñirle, "¡Lárgate!" repitió aun mas furioso. Bret no esperó un solo segundo mas y huyó de escena lo mas rápido que pudo. Cuando Slash se vio libre del estorbo que suponía Michaels se giró para encarar a Axl, el pelirrojo lo observaba con terror en los ojos, lo arrinconó contra la pared con ambas manos a sus costados y estrelló su boca con la contraria en un feroz beso, atrajo más el cuerpo de Axl con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con el otro logrando que ambas erecciones se frotaran juntas a través de la tela._

Eso era exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando al subir las escaleras se encontró con Axl y Bret como estaban.

-¡Slash!- gritó Axl con sorpresa y miedo en la mirada.

El moreno desistió de su plan y en su lugar bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

-Hey dude ¿A donde vas?- preguntó Duff al verlo cruzar la sala como rayo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Slash tomó su chaqueta de cuero del perchero de la entrada y salió de aquella enorme casa, caminó sin saber en donde estaba y sin un rumbo también, estando fuera del ruido de la fiesta comenzó a recordar lo que había visto "¿Como pude ser tan estúpido?" se preguntó, jamás se había sentido así, tan iracundo, tan celoso, tan...¿Traicionado? ¿Porque se sentía de esa manera cuando Axl y él no formaban parte de nada serio? Tal vez incluso, para el pelirrojo había sido solo sexo de una noche y uno que otro beso robado, se sintió entonces peor que antes al percatarse de que era siempre él el que buscaba el contacto con Axl, tal vez incluso lo orilló a hacer algo que no quería "Eres un idiota Slash" se insultó mentalmente.

-¡Slash!- el sonido de unos pasos acompañados de la voz de Axl lo sacaron de su auto-tortura -¡Espera por favor-

Aun sin saber porque lo hizo, el menor se detuvo sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo.

-Espera...- el ojiazul, con las manos apoyándose en sus rodillas trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido a causa de la carrera -no te vayas, déjame explicártelo-.

-No tienes nada que explicarme- fue su escueta respuesta antes de seguir andando.

-Slash...porfavor- el aludido por fin se paró y volteó a encararlo.

-Enserio lo lamento tanto Axl- el de cabello rizado llevó una de sus manos a alborotarse el cabello con frustración, sus ojos formaban ya una ligera capa cristalina.

-¿A que te refieres?- Rose reflejaba en su semblante total confusión.

-Lamento haberte obligado...- no terminó la frase, volvió a retomar su camino con largas zancadas dejando a Axl de pie en mitad de la calle y totalmente perdido.

El pelirrojo no regresó a la fiesta simplemente siguió caminando en dirección contraria al moreno, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, eso era lo que quería ¿No? Deshacerse del moreno, entonces ¿Porque sentía que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida?, subió el cierre de su chaqueta hasta cubrir su cuello y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió su trayecto.

Slash por su lado no podía dejar de pensar en las manos de aquel idiota sobre el cuerpo de Axl, un cuerpo que a pesar de no serlo, se sentía tan suyo. Se preguntó entonces si el pelirrojo habría sentido lo mismo con Bret que con el suave tacto de sus manos, si le habría regalado la misma mirada llena de deseo y algo parecido al amor, "¿Lo habrá besado con el mismo frenesí que a mi?" se cuestionó. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello, debía enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, la banda, la música y sus compañeros.

Fue entonces que en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos hombres hicieron un pacto en silencio, una promesa con ellos mismos...dejarían ir al otro, guardarían los recuerdos de aquel encuentro de desenfreno y pasión en un rincón de su mente para que fueran solo eso, agradables recuerdos de algo que, simplemente, nunca debió pasar.

-o-

-¿Saben que les sucede a Axl y Slash?- Duff regresó a la sala con sus compañeros después de haber ido por una cerveza para él y otra para Steven -ambos salieron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o algo- le extendió su cerveza a Adler.

-Ni puta idea- el rubio de menor estatura le dio un largo trago a su bebida -pero ahora que lo mencionas, los dos han estado muy extraños últimamente-

-Pensé que era imaginación mía pero tu también te has dado cuenta- ambos rubios posaron sus miradas en Izzy que trataba por todos lados de parecer indiferente al tema.

-A mi no me vean, yo estoy igual de perdido que ustedes-

-Pues deberías hablar con Axl, no se ve bien, y tú- dijo McKagan señalando a Steven -se supone que eres el mejor amigo de Slash-

-Aja- contestó el rubio.

-¡Pues haz algo!-

-Cálmate, hablaré con él mañana-

Los chicos dejaron el asunto de lado y siguieron divirtiéndose pero Izzy de rato en rato se ponía a pensar en que estaría pasando con su amigo, sabía que estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por Slash, pero ¿Que tan lejos habría llegado todo aquello?, no puede evitar preocuparse porque de un tiempo para acá, él era lo único real en la vida del pelirrojo, él lo conoce bien, sabe cuanto ha sufrido y sabe también lo que dicen acerca de él, el problema es que nadie se ha detenido a analizar el porque del comportamiento de aquel chico que lo único que necesita es cariño.

-o-

-¿Tienes un momento tío?- entró en la habitación para encontrarse con la silueta de su amigo contorneada por la luz de la enorme pantalla. El hombre sentado con las piernas sobre el asiento de adelante se giró lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Como me encontraste?- preguntó con un hilo de voz por lo que fue casi imposible de escuchar debido al ruido proveniente de las bocinas.

-Te busqué por todos lados- dijo como si fuera obvio -además, eres muy predecible Slash, porno en una súper pantalla...- una sonrisa orgullosa surcó sus labios al escuchar la risa del moreno.

-No puedes negar que es algo que tu también pensaste hacer "Stevee"- y con ese mote fue como si el tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubiese existido.

-¿Sabes? Nadie me ha llamado así desde que te fuiste- caminó hasta llegar al lado de su amigo y se tumbó en uno de los sofás.

-Que bien porque solo yo puedo llamarte así- pasó un brazo por los hombros de Steven, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y desordenó su cabello.

-Suelta idiota- rió tratando de zafarse del agarre -¡Slashy!-

-Extrañaba momentos así contigo- dijo ahora abrazándolo como si de un peluche se tratara y sin poder evitarlo Adler encajó su rostro en el moreno cuello y aspiro su aroma.

-Yo igual te extrañaba...-

El momento terminó cuando unos fuertes gemidos sonaron provenientes de la película, ambos se separaron, Slash riendo y Steven azorado por haber estado de nuevo tan cerca de su amigo, se preguntaba como es que ese hombre era capaz de hacerlo bajar todos los muros que él mismo puso entre ellos debido a lo que sentía.

El de cabello rizado detuvo la película y fue de nuevo a sentarse al lado del rubio.

-Como sea, vine a hablar contigo de otros asuntos- acotó tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Umm ya veo- Slash presentía de que se trataría la charla.

-¿Y bien?-

-Pues no se de que quieres hablar- mintió desviando su mirada a la pantalla, momento que aprovechó el de cabellos dorados para deleitarse con su perfil.

-Claro que lo sabes, ¿Crees que no iba a darme cuenta?-

-¿Cuenta de que?- lanzó la pregunta con rapidez, se sentía nervioso, tal vez su amigo ya sabía lo que había entre Axl y él.

-De que no estás bien ¿que sucede?-

-Nada...-

-Hey, se supone que somos amigos ¿No?-

-Tu eres más que un amigo para mí- Steven sintió que de un momento a otro su corazón saldría de su pecho por la fuerza con la que latía ¿Es que Slash no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le hacia sentir? -Eres más como un hermano-

-Oh...entonces es otro punto a mi favor, suéltalo ya- alentó rogando por que no se notará la decepción en su voz.

-Es...no lo sé Stevee, no sé que me pasa- enfocó sus ojos en los contrarios tratando de reunir valor -es como si todos mis pensamientos giraran a su alrededor- una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Adler cual flecha. -Es ver sus ojos y querer perderme en ellos- suspiró antes de continuar e hizo que Steven se preguntara que mujer había sido capaz de cautivar así a Slash -y su sonrisa...él sonríe y el mundo puede joderse-

-¡¿Él?!- y de pronto todo tuvo sentido para el rubio, las peleas entre Axl y Slash, sus comportamientos extraños, las veces que ninguno sabía en donde se habían metido...todo. -¡Por el jodido cielo, es Axl!-

-¿Es tan obvio?-

-¿Como pudiste?- la pregunta del rubio conllevaba oculto un "Yo he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conozco, he estado contigo todo el tiempo, en las buenas, las malas y las peores y te dejé ir porque te quería y no soportaba mas la idea de que nunca podría tenerte".

-Dude no te pongas así, no sabía que esto iba a pasarme, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los hombres- se quedó pensativo un segundo -bueno, no me gustan los hombres, me gusta "ese" hombre- hizo énfasis.

-Esto es inaudito-

-Steven, no puedes juzgarme, somos amigos-

El rubio sentía que de un momento a otro podría romperse, y si Slash no se había dado cuenta de la capa cristalina que cubrían sus ojos, si se quedaba más tiempo, lo haría, fue por eso que decidió marcharse, no podía seguir escuchando al hombre del que había estado enamorado desde su infancia seguir hablando de sus sentimientos por Axl, ese chico que en tan poco tiempo había logrado lo que el había intentado tantos años.

-Quedé con Duff de practicar los temas de la banda, hablamos luego- hizo uso de los últimos vestigios de voz que le quedaba, se levantó y con largas zancadas se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Que demonios?...Steven- llamó incorporándose Slash pero el aludido no se detuvo -genial- dijo a la nada antes de tumbarse en el asiento -perdí al_ "adorable"_ y ahora a mi mejor amigo- se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos -estúpido Axl Rose, apareciste solo para poner mi vida de cabeza-

Se quedó ahí, solo, sin saber que hacer, o que pensar, y se cuestionó si lo mejor hubiese sido nunca conocer al pelirrojo.

-o-

_-Dilo otra vez- siguió devorando el cuello del cuerpo desnudo bajo él -quiero escucharte decirlo otra vez- bajó una de sus manos a acariciar el miembro erecto de su compañero arrancándole un ronco gemido._

_-Tú- jadeó con otra caricia más ruda -solo tú-_

_-Solo yo ¿que?- preguntó al tiempo que se abría paso entre las níveas piernas para acomodarse mejor, chupó uno de sus propios dedos y lo dirigió a la entrada de aquel hombre para introducirlo sin remordimiento de una sola estocada._

_-¡Slash!- gimió y se removió buscando más contacto. El moreno añadió otro dedo en su interior estropeando su capacidad de hablar o hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y jadear -por favor-_

_-No si no lo dices- metió un tercer dedo y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos en ambas manos._

_-Solo tú me haces sentir así- logró decir -solo tú puedes poseerme-_

_Slash sacó sus dedos con un obsceno sonido y los sustituyó por su miembro ahogándo sus jadeos en la boca contraria, comenzó un vaivén apasionado sintiendo las piernas ajenas aferrarse alrededor de su cintura._

_-Eres mio Axl Rose- le dijo al oído._

-o-

Despertó con pequeñas perlas de sudor en la frente, la respiración agitada y una erección de los mil demonios dentro de sus pantalones, no había duda alguna ahora, estaba completamente jodido.


	9. Problemas, problemas ¿Y las soluciones?

**Coraje1: Yo también amo a Bret! xD y enserio te gustan las escenas que escibo de sex? hahaha que bien :D ese es el objetivo, gracias de nuevo por tus reviews que son los que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo ésta historia.**

**P.D: Me encanta eso de "Atte: La que no tiene firma." es tan original :D**

**Un beso iPaanda**

* * *

-Hey- saludó entusiasta al chico que caminaba por el pasillo -¡Hey!- repitió mas alto al verse completamente ignorado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, el chico ocultaba su rostro detrás de su larga cabellera y caminaba con rapidez, se veía devastado y parecía que estaba huyendo de algo.

Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo a mitad de su carrera, el chico lo observó desorientado y efectivamente lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Steven- el alto no sabía que decir o que pensar así que hizo lo que le pareció mas adecuado en el momento, rodeó el cuerpo de Adler en un aprensivo abrazo.

El rubio de menor estatura no dijo nada, se dejó llevar por los posesivos brazos de Duff y lloró, lloró sin importarle lo que su compañero diría, se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo y soltó todo aquello que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Hey, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo- McKagan apretó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y se debatía entre si acariciar el rubio cabello o no, al final lo hizo y se permitió llenarse de la fragancia que éste desprendía. No sabía que era lo que le sucedía a Steven, y sinceramente en ese momento no le importaba, se dedicó a consolarlo, después hablaría con él.

-o-

-Slash- saludó Izzy mientras se llevaba la pizza a la boca.

-Hey Izzy- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que desapareció de pronto -Hey Axl- dijo sin ganas y se sentó en el lugar opuesto al pelirrojo.

Rose solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa dejando su pizza a medio comer sobre su plato -yo...tengo cosas que hacer, los veo después- se excusó para marcharse.

-No, no te preocupes- le detuvo Slash -me iré yo- se paró y con suma velocidad regresó a su cuarto.

El ojiazul suspiró -voy a tomar algo de aire- le avisó a su pelinegro compañero mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Te acompa...- Stradlin cortó su pregunta pues Axl ya se había ido -Genial- bufó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Ciertamente todo ése rollo de la indiferencia entre Axl y Slash estaba acabando con su paciencia, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, tal vez el resto de los Gunners podrían ayudarlo.

-¿Y Steven y Duff?- preguntó a la nada.

-o-

-Dude, te dije que venir sería una buena idea- sirvió dos caballitos mas de tequila, uno para él y otro para su acompañante.

-Y que lo digas...¡Salud!- levantó su caballito y lo chocó con el de Duff, ambos bebieron el tequila de un solo trago dejando que quemara en sus gargantas -Jodido Duff- dijo a regañadientes percatándose de que el alto apenas y hacía muecas con el rastro del alcohol.

Llevaban ya dos horas bebiendo en ese bar después de que McKagan pusiera la mas adorable mirada para convencer a su amigo, comenzaron con cervezas y una plática casual para terminar como estaban ahora, en su tercer ronda de tequila y hablando de cosas sin sentido, bueno, al menos eso es lo que Steven hacía pues parecía que el alcohol no hacia estragos en el "pequeño".

-¿Una mas Stevee?- preguntó entre risas.

-No me digas asi- casi gruñó Adler -y mas bien ¿Crees aguantar otra pequeñín?-

-Pues comprobémoslo-

Ambos siguieron bebiendo una, dos , tres rondas mas mientras AC/DC sonaba de fondo, rieron y bromearon, Steven estaba que se caía de ebrio, Duff por otra parte se podría decir que aun le quedaba algo de cordura...aun, así que decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-N-no quiero ir...- hipó -...me-

-Vamos Steven, hay que descansar un poco- Duff trataba de hacer que su amigo se levantará.

-Aguafiestas- espetó el aludido y se echó a reír sin sentido, el alto no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez la ocasión no era la mejor, pero le alegraba escuchar la risa del otro rubio.

-Anda, vámonos- trató de nuevo de levantarlo consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción tomó a Steven y se lo echó a los hombros sosteniéndolo de las piernas como ya antes lo había hecho.

-Ehhh gigantón, sueltaaa- se quejó dando torpes golpes en la espalda de McKagan pero solo causando que éste se riera con mas fuerza.

Salieron atrayendo las miradas de los curiosos del bar, vamos que no siempre te encuentras a un galán de semejante estatura cargando a otro como si no pesara un gramo, la escena era de lo mas adorable.

Ya de frente a su auto, un Camaro del 67 negro convertible y con el capote abajo, depositó a Steven en el asiento del copiloto, rodeó el coche y subió de un salto "hijo de puta" pensó Adler al ver que Duff se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, el alto arrancó y se dispuso a regresar a la residencia de los Guns.

Al llegar, el "pequeño" bajó de otro salto y se dirigió a ayudar a su compañero.

-Suelta, yo puedo solo- dijo apartándole la mano con un golpe.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Duff levantando las manos en señal de rendición y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Steven trató de bajar sin abrir la puerta del auto, quería hacerlo con estilo pero terminó arrastrándose cual foca fuera del coche, McKagan trataba de no reírse de su compañero pero le resulto imposible.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi, jodida jirafa?- preguntó cuando por fin se sostuvo de pie, bueno, casi.

-¡Oye! No me digas jirafa- se quejó con un adorable puchero.

-Yo te digo como se me pega la gana- se acercó un paso para apuntarle con su dedo en el pecho pero su estado de ebriedad lo traicionó enredándole los pies y haciéndole tropezar hacia el frente.

Duff lo atajó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, Steven puso los suyos alrededor del cuello de su compañero para mantener el equilibrio, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban trato de separarse del cuerpo del alto, pero éste no lo dejo.

-Parece que se te está haciendo costumbre eso de lanzarte a mis brazos cuando estás ebrio- le regaló una sonrisa que Steven jamás había visto y sus ojos brillaban de manera indescifrable.

-Yo...lo lamento, me tropecé- dijo apartando su mirada de la contraria, azorado, pusó las manos en el pecho de McKagan para tratar de empujarlo un poco y soltarse pero solo consiguió que el otro rubio apretara más su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedaron así, fundidos en el abrazo, con ambas miradas color jade conectadas, Adler detuvo sus intentos de apartar a su compañero y simplemente dejo posadas sus manos en los pectorales del otro chico, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada llegó a su mente, se quedo hipnotizado en aquellas esmeraldas que lo veían fijamente.

Duff quería avanzar pero es que sentía que se aprovecharía de que Steven estaba ebrio "Quizás me mate cuando esté mas consiente de las cosas" pensó, entonces se decidió por desistir a lo que sea que quisiera que ocurriera.

-¿Vas a besarme, si o no?- sacó al otro rubio de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh?- preguntó un Duff totalmente desorientado.

Claro que le tomó por sorpresa que el hombre entre sus brazos lo jalará con una mano de la nuca para acercarlo a él y lo hiciera pegar sus labios con los suyos, tanto que en un principio no se movió para devolver el beso, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue que comenzó a acompasar los movimientos de los labios de Steven con los suyos, fue un beso demandante, casi posesivo, era como si lo hubieran hecho infinidad de veces antes.

El beso subió de intensidad y sus manos no aguantaban estar quietas mas tiempo, asi que comenzaron a recorrerse con lentitud, tanteando el terreno, era algo nuevo para ambos así que se tomaron el tiempo necesario para conocer cada parte de la anatomía del otro.

Duff caminó con Adler entre brazos hasta pegarlo contra la puerta trasera del coche, se recargó en el auto y comenzó a bajar de sus labios por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello dejando besos fugaces mientras el otro rubio se dedicaba a recorrerle la espalda con las manos. Pasando un brazo por su cintura para apartarlo un poco del coche, McKagan abrió la puerta y empujó su cuerpo junto con el de Steven dentro del auto hasta que su amante quedó recostado en el asiento de piel con él encima, se incorporó un segundo para cerrar la puerta y con el control del llavero accionó el botón para cerrar el capote, se deshizo de su camiseta bajo la mirada lujuriosa del otro rubio, se acomodó de nuevo apoyándose en palmas y rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Adler mientras lo besaba, se sentó sobre su estómago y le quitó la camisa negra que traía puesta besando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

-¡Duff!- jadeó con fuerza al sentir como su compañero succionaba uno de sus pezones mientras jugueteaba entre sus dedos el otro, nunca nadie le había tocado de esa manera aquella zona que no sabía que era tan sensible

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó dando un pequeño mordisco.

-Si...si, no pares- tomó el largo cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

-No te preocupes, planeó hacer algo un poco más divertido- dijo con voz lasciva.

Duff comenzó a bajar con su lengua por el estómago del chico bajo él acomodando su cuerpo como pudo, Steven se preguntó como es que podía ser tan flexible con semejante tamaño, claro que todos sus pensamientos se fueron de paseo cuando sintió el aliento de McKagan sobre su miembro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que le desabrochó el pantalón, bajo el cierre y sacó de sus bóxers su erecto pene.

-¿En que momen..¡Duff!- gimió con fuerza dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento cuando el alto se apoderó de su glande sin darle tregua.

Duff sonrió satisfecho sin dejar de lamer y chupar la punta del miembro de Steven mientras que con la otra mano masturbaba lo que su boca no abarcaba.

Adler tenía la boca entreabierta para darle paso a las bocanadas de aire, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados a causa de la nube de deleite que lo inundaba y sus dedos se enterraban en la piel del asiento. La poca lucidez que no era presa de la ebriedad lo era del placer que la boca de McKagan le daba. Se preguntó como es que habían llegado al punto de dejarse llevar de esa manera, fue entonces que recordó todo el asunto de Slash, entonces "¿Estoy usando a Duff para olvidarme de Slash?" se cuestionó y el pánico inundó su mirada, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer algo así?

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logró conseguir jaló del cabello del otro rubio para que se detuviera, Duff abandonó el miembro de Steven con un obsceno sonido de succión y la duda invadiendo su semblante.

-¿Que sucede, lo hago mal?- preguntó el alto con ojos de cachorro apaleado y joder si Adler deseaba no ser un hombre tan "correcto".

-¡No! No es eso- se apresuró a aclarar -es sólo que, no estoy listo para esto Duff- se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado de frente a su compañero.

-Podemos ir mas lento si lo deseas- de pronto se sentía temeroso de perder al otro rubio.

-No...no entiendes- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del auto.

-Entonces explícamelo-

-No puedo Duff, lo siento- y con esas palabras bajó del auto y metió su erección en sus pantalones mientras se dirigía a la entrada del penthouse a pasos agigantados.

-Mierda- McKagan se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¿Que hice?-

-o-

Axl caminaba mientras leía la carta que le había mandado Niven esa mañana, la había leído por lo menos unas diez veces desde que la tuvo entre sus manos, había hablado sobre el contenido con Izzy, pero ni su amigo supo que aconsejarle, pero como siempre, le dejó claro que lo apoyaría en cualquier situación fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Le preocupaba lo que aquel mensaje pudiera causar, y es que puede que todos piensen que es un bastardo egoísta pero el siempre antepone el bienestar de aquellos a los que le tiene cariño antes que el suyo propio, por eso la desición le parecía de lo mas difícil.

Porque si fuera por él, mandaría todo a la mierda, pero no era el único involucrado en todo aquel lío, la desición que él tomara afectaría a todos a su alrededor.

En eso se encontraba adentrado cuando chocó de frente con una pared soltando el papel entre sus manos, pero que demonios si no hay ninguna pared a mitad de la sala.

-Lo lamento- escuchó la escueta disculpa de Slash.

-Oh, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no me fije- contestó tratando de que la indiferencia del moreno no le afectara, suficientes problemas tenía ya como para sentirse peor.

El de cabello rizado se agachó para recoger el papel que leía Axl y entregárselo, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al levantarlo, leyendo entonces lo que tenía tan preocupado al pelirrojo.

-¿Que demonios es esto?- preguntó con la voz impregnada de furia mal contenida.

Axl se quedó parado con la boca entreabierta ¿Como se supone que iba a explicarle eso al chico del que aun estaba enamorado?


	10. Esos amores van a matarte

Coraje1: Que halago que me dediques tu firma! :D y muchísimas gracias porque pese a tu conjuntivitis me dejaste uno de tus súper comentarios que me encantan xD espero que ya te hayas recuperado :) te mando un beso!

Nariama: Gracias por tu Review, me alegro de que te agrade la historia y pues es como yo me imagino que pasó todo entre éstos dos xD.

* * *

"Axl.

Hace unos días me encontré con Don Everly, quería que habláramos asuntos de la banda, y bueno, te tengo una buena y una mala.

La buena es que tu propuesta acerca de la canción que será para Erin le encantó y lo que le sigue así que decidió hacer el video con toda la banda ¡Será el primer video musical de Guns n' Roses!...claro que Erin también saldrá en el video.

La mala...bueno pues le gustó tanto que decidió que será la canción con la que le pidas matrimonio a Erin.

Si, matrimonio, no sé que decirte Axl, todos sabemos que estás con ella por puro compromiso, vamos que si todo estuviera en tus manos estarías con Slash. Don habló de lo enamorada que está Erin y de que ella dijo que le gustaría formalizar contigo, y pues, tu sabes, no hay nada que Don le niegue a su "princesa".

Traté de razonar con él, de explicarle que tú se lo pedirías cuando estuvieras seguro de ello (y así conseguir algo de tiempo para idear un plan)...no fue una buena idea. Te lo resumo diciéndote que "enojado" es poco para como Don estaba en esos momentos.

El punto es que me dejó bien claro lo siguiente.

Te casarás con Erin lo más pronto posible.

Enserio lo lamento Axl, es una desición difícil puesto que si no lo haces, Don nos quitará toda la ayuda económica, los instrumentos, los contratos con la disquera, la residencia y demás. Eso sin mencionar la fama que él puede darnos.

Piénsalo, cuando regrese a la ciudad iré a visitarte y hablaremos como se debe.

Alan Niven."

-¿Que demonios es esto?- _"Te casarás con Erin lo más pronto posible" _fue lo que Slash alcanzó a leer de aquella carta.

-No es lo que piensas- fue lo único que Axl atinó a contestar tratando de tomar la hoja de las manos de su compañero, no quería que la leyera por completo, se maldijo mentalmente por haberle contado a Alan de su situación con el moreno.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con sarcasmo - ¿Entonces que es?- no dejó que el pelirrojo tomara la carta.

-A ti que te importa- contestó furioso el ojiazul ante la actitud del otro chico -No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Tienes razón no tengo porque interesarme en tus cosas, después de todo para mí fuiste solo cosa de una noche- en el momento en que sus palabras abandonaron sus labios sintió que la culpa arrasaba con él -yo...no quise-.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que terminaron por derrumbar a Axl, dejó de forcejear por alcanzar el papel y se separó de Slash con lentitud ¿Como podía decirle eso cuando para él esa primera vez lo fue todo?

Por eso, sin decir una sola palabra y apretando los puños con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y casi corrió a su habitación, no quería que lo viera tan vulnerable.

-Axl- le llamó Slash sin avanzar un ápice -¡Axl!- repitió mientras iniciaba su camino para seguir al aludido, fue demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo se había metido ya en su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Se contuvo de golpear la puerta y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su propia habitación, entró y se tumbó en la cama provocando que la carta que tenía en sus manos se cayera al suelo.

No quería pensar en nada en esos momentos, y mucho menos quería pensar en "él".

"Haz tu vida, yo te prometo olvidarte"

-o-

Los golpes en su puerta lo hicieron asomarse a través de la revista "Rolling Stone" que leía tirado en un puff.

-Adelante- dijo expectante.

-Hey Dude- Steven entró en la habitación dubitativo, ya muchas veces había estado ahí con el otro rubio, pero después de lo que pasó no sabía como actuar, era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar, para él, Duff era un gran amigo y no quería que eso se perdiera, por eso había decidido dar él el primer paso.

-Hey- contestó el alto con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza en la voz.

-Conseguí unos CD's de Kiss y Quiet Riot, y pues quería escucharlos contigo- comentó con algo de timidez mostrando los discos en sus manos.

-Claro...- Duff cerró la revista y señaló el puff de al lado en una invitación a Steven para sentarse, tomó el CD de Kiss y lo puso en el reproductor que tenía en el mueble de televisión.

Al principio fueron miradas incomodas y palabras dudosas entre ambos, no sabían como llevar esa situación, al poco rato comenzaron a comentar acerca de las canciones y los artistas, discutían sobre que tema era mejor y quien tocaba mejor cierto instrumento, nunca estaban de acuerdo y se reían por ello.

En un momento entre risas y argumentos por quien era mejor entre Randy Rhoads y Paul Stanley, Duff no lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre Steven tumbándolo al suelo y haciéndole cosquillas, ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces, por eso no fue incómodo para ninguno de los dos, al menos no hasta que recordaron lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Las imágenes golpearon con fuerza en la mente de Duff, era Steven entre sus brazos, Steven y el sabor de sus labios y Steven cálido en su boca mientras gemía sin contenciones, por eso se quedó quieto sobre el cuerpo de Adler atravesándolo con sus ojos jade imposiblemente brillantes en esos momentos.

Steven por su parte dejó de forcejear para quitarse el cuerpo de su amigo de encima y sin realmente quererlo bajó su mirada a los finos labios del hombre sobre él, aquellos pecadores labios que tanto le habían hecho disfrutar, cual acto reflejo se relamió los labios y subió la mirada de nuevo a aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que no se habían perdido uno solo de sus movimientos.

Realmente no lo pensó, pero quien quería pensar cuando estaban en esa posición con los rostros tan cerca uno del otro separados por la barrera invisible de la duda, así que sin más, Steven sacó su lengua y contorneó con ella los labios ajenos de quien soltó un casi inaudible gemido.

-Steven...- dijo en un suspiro dudoso Duff mientras cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con el momento.

-Ayúdame a olvidar- fue la súplica de Adler quien para esos momentos se había rendido por completo entre los brazos de Duff.

Tanto tiempo estuvo encadenado a sus sentimientos por el moreno sin avanzar un paso por miedo a perderlo, siempre dudoso, siempre temeroso. Y si Slash había encontrado a quien querer pasándolo por alto a él que siempre estuvo ahí ¿Porque él no podía darse la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo? De ser correspondido en sus sentimientos, de estar seguro y no a la deriva, de querer.

Lo había pensado, joder si lo había hecho, las manos de Duff, sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa, los infinitos momentos juntos entre bromas y risas, McKagan era sin duda una buena parte de su vida ahora, era quien lo hacía olvidarse de todo por momentos, era el escape de su pasado, un nuevo comienzo...era hoy lo que alguna vez fue Slash.

Cuando regresó a la realidad fuera de sus pensamientos se encontró con la mirada de Duff que lo veía con los ojos llenos de duda como quien tiene miedo de entender lo que está pasando.

-Tú solo ayúdame- pidió Adler colocando su mano sobre la mejilla ajena.

Y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, McKagan asintió con la cabeza, no cuestionó, no dudó más, confiaba en Steven y sabía que después hablarían del tema, por lo pronto le regaló a su amigo toda la comprensión que necesitaba. Si eso era lo que Adler quería, él no se lo iba a negar, si lo que necesitaba era olvidar, él sería capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra por lograr que lo hiciera, no sabe que, no sabe a quien, pero decidió que él se quedaría tan grabado en la mente de Steven que nadie más sería capaz de surcar sus recuerdos.

Con eso en mente no esperó más y se deshizo de la poca distancia que los separaba, juntó sus labios con los de Steven y le besó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz, eran ambos tratando de alcanzar metas distintas pero que los unían para lograr una sola, quererse.

Y puede que nunca vaya a reconocerlo porque sea algo de nenas, pero en esos momentos en los que enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Duff y lo atraía más hacia él si es que era posible, Steven dejó escapar una diminuta lágrima al darse cuenta de que el hombre que lo besaba con vehemencia sí era capaz de abarcar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, de prender su cuerpo como fuego en una mecha, de hacerle sentir que nada más existía fuera del espacio en donde se encontraban, fue así que junto con esa lágrima se fue todo aquello que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Slash.

-o-

Llevaba al menos una hora viendo al techo recostado en su cama, una hora en la que las lágrimas bajaban desobedientes por sus mejillas, no recuerda como es que llegó a ese punto de sentirse tan destrozado por dentro.

Recuerda su pasado, todo lo que había sufrido, lo que le costó dejar, lo que anhelaba olvidar pero simplemente no podía, recuerda también a Izzy, quien cual héroe apareció en su vida un día para iluminar aunque fuera poco la oscuridad que lo abarcaba todo, recuerda tratar de abandonar ese pasado, pasado que aun hoy lo sigue persiguiendo.

A Slash...a él lo recuerda más que a todo, la primera vez que lo vio, que sus ojos se posaron en aquella parda mirada de quien se había atrevido a llamarlo "hermoso", su locura, su tenacidad, sus incongruencias, su socarronería, todo aquello que para él era tan nuevo. Como, a pesar de ser con Slash lo más frío y déspota que pudo, éste simplemente no se alejaba sino todo lo contrario.

Y aunque le duela, de lo que más se acuerda es de aquella primera vez, de las manos seguras del moreno recorriendo sin dejar espacios todo su cuerpo, de sus labios, dientes y lengua apoderándose de cada rincón de su piel, de la sensación tan extraña, placentera y reconfortante de haber sido un solo cuerpo. Todo era tan fresco, tan especial, y como todo lo bueno en su vida...tan efímero.

Ya lo había leído antes _"Esos amores van a matarte" _y sencillamente no lo creía, no era capaz de imaginarse aquello de lo que tantas personas hablaban, de lo que tantas canciones enfatizaban, el simplemente pensaba que eso del _"amor" _no existía y si lo hacía, era algo que él jamás llegaría a conocer, al menos de eso estaba seguro hasta que lo conoció a "él". A "él" que llegó a ponerle la vida de cabeza, a "él" con quien se había entregado como nunca antes, a "él" que en tan poco tiempo se robó su aliento, su vida, y a "él" que ahora trata con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar, pero entonces supone, que si no ha sido capaz de olvidar todo lo malo ¿Porque podría hacerlo de lo bueno?

Se frotó los ojos para deshacerse sin mucho éxito de las lágrimas y dio un largo suspiro, estaba decidido. Haría como siempre y enterraría su dolor en el fondo de su ser, tal vez no se iría, pero tampoco dejaría que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Seguiría adelante, ya lo había hecho antes y ésta vez no sería diferente.

-Me voy a casar con Erin- se dijo con decisión.


	11. Tarde

**Coraje1: Hahaha me encanta que uses frases de mi historia para hacer tus reviews xD y nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerte que sigas con tanto entusiasmo ésta historia :D tus coments son los que me inspiran a continuarla con constancia :D.**

**Besos iPaanda**

* * *

Los días pasaban y todo se desmoronaba con cada segundo transcurrido, al menos para él y aunque no lo aceptara, para Slash también. Puede que el moreno se escondiera detrás de una pared de indiferencia, que ignorara a Axl lo más que pudiera y que saliera cada noche que no ensayaban a algún bar para beber a morir y acostarse con cuanta chica se le atravesara, pero se sentía igual de devastado que el pelirrojo, pero claro que no iba a reconocerlo.

Por otro lado Steven y Duff seguían siendo los mismos, seguían haciendo travesuras por toda la casa como chiquillos, como hace unos días que fueron al cuarto de ensayo y lijaron las cuerdas de la guitarra de Izzy, así que cuando el pelinegro se dispuso a practicar, todas las cuerdas se reventaron en un acorde.

"-¡_Hijos de perra!-" _había vociferado Stradlin antes de perseguirlos por toda la penthouse con la firme convicción de hacerles pagar por su broma.

"_-¡La arreglaremos!-" _se rindió Steven al verse acorralado contra una esquina, los tres rieron y ambos rubios fueron ese mismo día a componer la guitarra de su compañero.

En cuanto a su situación amorosa, se podría decir que parecían los mejores amigos del mundo solo que con el plus de besos que los dejaban sin aliento y uno que otro roce y caricia, no habían pasado a más, y no es que pudieran con Axl llamándolos a ensayos cada dos por tres, así que siempre que los besos subían de tono y comenzaban a tener problemas con los pantalones ajustados en la entrepierna, el pelirrojo los reclutaba y tenían que pensar en Alan Niven desnudo para bajarse el calentón y poder caminar con normalidad. Cuando los ensayos terminaban, ambos quedaban completamente agotados y se iban a dormir, juntos obviamente, ya sea en el cuarto de Duff, o en el de Steven. Izzy ya los había visto salir por las mañanas, uno del cuarto del otro, pero no quiso llegar a ninguna conclusión, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, en su amigo por ejemplo.

Por supuesto que Stradlin estaba preocupado por Axl, le veía impasible, distante, algo le pasaba, lo sabía, sabía que era algo más allá del asunto de Erin y el compromiso, pero no sabía que, tampoco le preguntó, la única vez que lo intentó, Rose le respondió que "todo estaba bien" con esa mirada que tantas veces le había visto, aquella que decía _"no estoy listo para hablar de ello" _así que no le cuestionó más, cuando el pelirrojo estuviera listo, se lo contaría.

-o-

"_-¿Que pasará con Erin?- el ojiazul bufó con la pregunta._

_-Te quiero a tí, no a ella, ahora no pensemos en eso- Slash sonrió grande dejando ver sus hoyuelos al escuchar la respuesta."_

-Estúpido mentiroso- dijo Slash sólo en su habitación.

Esa noche había decidido no salir, no había nadie en la casa, Duff y Steven habían ido con los chicos de Poison a otra de sus fiestas e Izzy había acompañado a Axl a escoger un anillo de compromiso para Erin, "perra" pensó cuando recordó lo que había escuchado esa mañana.

"_Slash se encontraba de lo más tranquilo (o bueno, eso aparentaba) desayunando Cheerios con leche acompañado de Izzy, que como siempre le gustaba hacer en las mañanas, leía el periódico mientras tomaba jugo de naranja, en ese momento había llegado Axl al comedor._

_-Izzy- llamó a su amigo ignorando por completo la presencia de Slash._

_Stradlin apartó su vista del periódico en sus manos para observarle -Dime-_

_-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar el anillo de compromiso para Erin- soltó sin la más mínima piedad._

_Slash por poco se ahoga con el cereal pero supo disimularlo bien, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, vamos que él ya se había hecho la idea de que el pelirrojo se iba a casar, pero aquello realmente le dolió de tantas maneras que no creía existentes, aun así no se movió y fingió completa tranquilidad, por lo menos le quedaba su orgullo._

_-Oh...- Izzy dio una mirada de reojo al moreno, esta vez su pelirrojo compañero se había pasado de la raya, pero el tenía que apoyarlo, después de todo él era lo único bueno y real que quedaba en la vida de Axl -Claro- aseguró levantándose de la mesa para marcharse junto a su amigo."_

Ahora se encontraba ahí, con la soledad como su única compañía, recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho Axl hace algún tiempo, cuando todo parecía tan intacto y tan perfecto. Aquellas palabras con las que el de ojos jade le había asegurado que lo quería a él, y aquellas palabras que hoy se escuchan tan falsas.

Y odia hoy un poco más a esa mujer, y sabe que no debería, ella había llegado primero a la vida de Axl, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir gran desprecio por ella, si, por ella, no por el pelirrojo como se supone que debería, pero es que simplemente no puede detestarle ni siquiera un ápice.

La aborrece porque fue ella quien tuvo la dicha de ver con anterioridad aquellos ojos imposiblemente multicolores, porque fue ella quien le vio sonreír antes que él, porque se deleitó con el sonido de su risa antes de que él siquiera supiera de la existencia de Axl, la aborrece por el simple hecho de haber aparecido primero que él en el entorno de Rose y haberse robado su corazón, porque ahora él, simplemente no tenía oportunidad.

Piensa entonces que hará cuando el momento llegue y la única persona que ha llegado a querer con plenitud se case, y no con él, se ha imaginado mil cosas, la típica idea de interrumpir la boda antes de que Axl diera el "si" con una estúpida frase como "no te cases con ella, yo te amo" mientras todos alrededor arman un escándalo, también se ha imaginado acabando con la vida de aquella "dulce" chica, pero vamos que no es culpa de ella que él se haya enamorado perdidamente de su novio, así que lo más coherente que ha pensado hasta ahora es, desaparecer.

Tal vez sea lo más sensato, no cree poder soportar seguir viendo todos los días al dueño de sus pensamientos sabiendo que no le pertenece, que nunca le perteneció.

Pertenencia...

Esa palabra solo lo lleva a preguntarse de nuevo ¿Porque Axl dijo aquellas palabras?

"_Te quiero a tí, no a ella"_

¿Porque le mintió de esa manera? ¿Porque creo ilusiones que hoy son como cuchillos que le atraviesan? ¿Porque hizo nacer un sentimiento que hoy es simplemente imposible de romper?

Cierra los ojos y se da cuenta de que hay un rastro húmedo por sus mejillas, se maldice entonces por ser tan frágil, por no poder odiarlo y se cubre el rostro con los antebrazos.

No quiere llorar más, no quiere que le duela tanto, pero no puede evitarlo y ya ni siquiera quiere hacer lo de siempre, salir a algún bar de mala muerte y acostarse con la chica de turno, no lo quiere porque ellas solo le alivian la exitación, pero no el dolor.

-o-

-Creo que deberíamos regresar- dijo separándose del beso que comenzaba a subir de intensidad -Hemos dicho que solo íbamos por cervezas y ya llevamos fuera casi media hora-

-Podemos decir que pasamos a ponerle gasolina al auto- Steven besó de nuevo a Duff sintiéndolo sonreír contra sus labios mientras se acomodaba como podía para sentarse sobre las piernas de éste.

-Me encanta que me desees con tanta desesperación- contestó el alto mientras paseaba sus manos por la cintura contraria.

-Solo espero no subierte tanto el ego- ambos rieron y continuaron besándose.

Duff se separó de los labios de su compañero y bajó con la lengua hasta su cuello en donde comenzó a morder arrancando suspiros de quien estaba sobre sus piernas, dio una mordida especialmente fuerte que hizo gemir alto a Steven.

-Con que vamos a jugar sucio- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera que friccionaba su cuerpo con la entrepierna de Duff.

McKagan jadeó alto y sostuvo a Adler de las caderas para aumentar el contacto, Steven se alzó para que su compañero no obtuviera la tan deseada fricción y rió ante el sonido de protesta del otro chico.

-No tan rápido, tú jirafa, no te lo has ganado- le molestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, vamos Steven- se quejó.

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-¿Me vas a hacer rogar?- preguntó con un adorable puchero.

-Tal vez...- le guiñó un ojo.

McKagan dudó un segundo y después sonrió con la misma socarronería, bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Steven y comenzó a masajearla sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que el otro rubio gimiera sorprendido, aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad de Steven, Duff sostuvo su cadera con una mano sin dejar de acariciarle con la otra y lo empujó hacia abajo mientras el mismo se alzaba del asiento simulando una embestida, ambos jadearon con fuerza con el contacto.

-Tramposo de mierda- logró decir Steven haciendo reír a su compañero.

Decidió que no se quedaría atrás y llevó una mano bajo su cuerpo para acariciar la entrepierna de Duff con la misma vehemencia que el alto lo estaba haciendo con él, ambos pegaron sus frentes y siguieron acariciándose sobre la ropa.

McKagan soltó la cadera del otro rubio y con ambas manos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Steven para luego bajar la cremallera, Adler al notar las intenciones de su amante hizo lo mismo y ambos liberaron el miembro ajeno, compartieron un húmedo beso y comenzaron a masturbar al otro, empezaron lento, disfrutando de las corrientes de placer que los atravesaba.

Steven llevó una mano para acariciar la punta del pene de Duff con un pulgar mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a masajear el tronco, McKagan dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás cerrando los ojos y jadeando entrecortadamente.

-Jo...jodido Steven- dijo entre jadeos haciéndo que el otro rubio sonriera con suficiencia.

Duff como pudo se obligó a seguir con su tarea y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano, rió ronco cuando notó que Steven se detenía a ratos por las arcadas de placer.

Al verse al borde del orgasmo, ambos hombres aumentaron las embestidas de sus manos y compartieron otro feroz beso ahogando sus gemidos.

Steven puso aún más énfasis en los movimientos circulares de su pulgar en el glande haciendo que Duff se separara del beso y se corriera abundantemente en su mano gimiendo su nombre.

Aquello lo llevó a él también al clímax y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del alto, se dejó llevar lanzando los rastros de su orgasmo por la camiseta que cubría su abdomen y gimiendo alto.

Ambos siguieron acariciando al otro hasta que se vaciaron por completo y recuperaron el ritmo normal de sus latidos.

-Joder- espetó Steven.

-¿Que?- preguntó Duff con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro.

-Manché mi playera...- y el puchero que acompañó sus palabras fue lo que hizo que McKagan se lanzara de nuevo sobre sus labios.

-Ahora si, creo que deberíamos volver- dijo Steven cuando se separó de Duff.

-o-

Llega cerca de la media noche completamente agotado, ha sido un día largo, Izzy decidió acompañar a Steven y Duff con los chicos de Poison, el no quiso ir alegando que se encontraba cansado y que tenía cosas que hacer, así que su amigo lo llevó a casa y se despidió de él con un _"si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo?"_ Axl sonrió chiquito pues con todo el mundo sobre él, le alegra saber que por lo menos Izzy siempre va a estar para él, como el apoyo que siempre ha sido.

Entra a la casa siendo recibido por la oscuridad y el silencio, voltea sin realmente quererlo a ver la puerta del cuarto de Slash quien seguramente ha salido como todas las noches desde que discutieron. Cual acto reflejo, camina los pasos que lo separan de la puerta y coloca su mano en el picaporte, no hace más, solo deja su mano posada ahí y su mirada al frente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Slash aparezca del otro lado cuando abra, da un largo suspiro y deja caer su mano del picaporte mientras piensa que no quiere sufrir más con la idea de encontrar vacio aquel cuarto que una vez le recibió con tanta calidez.

Lo ha hecho casi todos los días, se escabuye de su recamara y se dirige a la habitación de Slash, entra y se tira en la cama abrazando las almohadas del moreno y se deleita con el aroma que las impregna, huelen a "él", después de un rato se levanta y acomoda todo como estaba para que el de cabello rizado no sospeche y regresa a la soledad de su cuarto.

Esta vez no lo hizo, no se siente con ganas de hacerlo, odia el hecho de no saber en donde está o con quien, solo son punzadas a su ya de por sí maltratado corazón, hoy no tiene fuerzas para soportarlo así que simplemente se retira, se aleja y entra a su propia recámara sin saber que Slash se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, pensando en él.

Recostado en su cama se queda observando la pequeña caja negra entre sus manos, es común, no tiene nada de especial, pero ¿Porque habría de? Si ella para él no es especial, abre la caja y ve el anillo dentro, es igual de común, una simple argolla dorada con un pequeño diamante en el centro, nada fuera de lo ordinario, y se contiene de arrojarlo por la habitación porque solo le recuerda el enorme error que está a punto de cometer.

Y es entonces que, en completa soldedad, desean haber llegado antes a la vida del otro, porque ahora, ya es tarde...


End file.
